Park Family
by aja83667
Summary: Pria mungil berusia 25 thn itu memilih menikah dengan seseorang yang berusia sangat jauh dengannya, bukan hanya tentang suaminya. tapi ia juga harus berhadapan dengan 3 orang putra sang suami yang terlihat tidak menyukainya ChanBek/HaeBaek/HunBaek/HanBaek/YAOI/Short strories
1. Chapter 1

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 waktu korea selatan, seoul sedang diguyur hujan malam ini. seorang pemuda manis berusia sekitar 25 thn terlihat duduk dengan gusar disalah satu kedai ramyeon yang cukup ramai

"Sayang, ada apa? kenapa kau terlihat begitu gelisah?"

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan atensinya pada sesosok pria dewasa berbadan kekar yang duduk dihadapannya

"Ani, aku hanya.. sedikit gugup"

"Gugup karena rencana pertemuan dengan anak-anak ku?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan

"Sayang kau tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin agak sedikit sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka. tapi aku percaya mereka akan menerimamu"

"apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu" pria dewasa itu tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan pemuda yang lebih muda dengan lembut

.

.

"jadi appa mengumpulkan kami semua hanya karena ini?"

3 orang pemuda dewasa berusia sekitar 20-25 thn terlihat tengah duduk diruang tamu sebuah rumah sederhana dihadapan 2 orang pria yang terlihat memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat kontras

"Ya, appa sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk membicarakan hal ini"

"Heol yang benar saja" pria yang paling muda diantara mereka terlihat mendengus tidak terima

"Kenapa appa sampai berpikir untuk menikahi seseorang yang bahkan seusia dengan Putra sulung mu? bukankah ini terdengar sangat mengelikan?" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki kulit paling putih diantara yang lain

Seseorang yang dipanggil appa tadi menghisap rokoknya sebentar dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai seseorang, usia bukanlah halangan untuk bisa saling mencintai. appa sudah terlalu lama sendiri, dan appa butuh seorang pendamping. suatu saat kelak kalian akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan meninggalkan appa sendirian, appa tidak ingin menghabiskan masa senja appa hanya seorang diri"

"Lalu apa appa yakin jika orang ini mencintai appa?" ucap si Putra sulung

Sang ayah menoleh kesamping tempat dimana belahan jiwanya yang sedari hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas kemejanya pelan

"Appa yakin, iyakan sayang?"

"n-ne" pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara gemetar pertanda ia tengah dilanda kegugupan yang besar

Ke tiga pria dewasa dihadapannya hanya bisa mendengus malas melihat itu, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sang ayah memang sangat menginginkan pria manis itu untuk menjadi istrinya

"Pernikahan appa akan dilangsungkan minggu depan, mau tidak mau suka tidak suka kalian harus menerimanya"

.

.

Park donghae adalah seorang duda beranak tiga, ia bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan. Usianya kini telah menginjak angka 48 tahun, istrinya meninggal ketika ia melahirkan Putra ketiganya dan sejak saat itu donghae tidak menikah lagi dan menghidupi ketiga anaknya seorang diri.

Donghae memiliki tiga orang putra yang kesemuanya kini telah beranjak dewasa, putra pertamanya bernama park chanyeol, usianya 25 thn dan kini ia telah bekerja sebagai salah satu montir dibengkel milik sahabatnya

Yang kedua adalah park sehun, usianya 23 tahun dan sekarang ia juga sudah bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di pabrik plastik

Yang terakhir adalah park hanbin, usianya baru menginjak angka 20 dan ia juga sudah bekerja menjadi seorang security untuk sebuah rumah sakit mewah dikawasan seoul

Tidak ada satupun dari ketiga anak donghae yang melanjutkan pendidikan sampai ke jenjang perkuliahan karena selain tidak berminat, mereka juga beralasan tidak ingin membebani donghae lagi

Donghae bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada, ia sudah terbiasa hidup miskin sedari masih kecil dan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang, donghae dan anak-anaknya terus hidup dalam kesederhanaan

Pada awalnya donghae tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi, namun semua itu berubah ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis disalah satu kedai ramyeon yang cukup ramai dipinggiran kota seoul

.

.

Saat itu donghae dan beberapa kuli bangunan lain tengah beristirahat disalah satu kedai ramyeon dipinggiran kota seoul, pemilik proyek seperti nya tengah berbaik hati karena memberikan uang makan siang tambahan untuk mereka

"5 mangkuk ramyeon pedas ukuran jumbo dan 5 kaleng bir dingin sudah siap, silahkan dinikmati" ucap ahjumma pemilik kedai sambil mengantarkan makanan tersebut ke meja yang diduduki donghae dan teman-temannya

"Ne, kamsahamnida" ucap mereka serentak kecuali donghae

Pria tampan itu terlihat fokus menatap sesosok pria mungil yang tengah bergelut dengan mesin kasir

"Ini kembaliannya, terimakasih. lain kali mampirlah lagi kemari"

Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan halus ditelinga donghae, siapa kah gerangan sosok cantik tersebut

"Dara ssi siapa gadis cantik itu? aku baru melihatnya sekarang" tanya donghae pada dara sipemilik kedai ramyeon tersebut

Dara celingak celinguk mencari tau siapa yang dimaksud donghae

"Siapa yang kau maksud donghae ssi? Aku tidak melihat ada seorang wanita"

"Itu, gadis yang sedang berkutat dimeja kasir itu. siapa dia? aku baru melihatnya sekarang"

Dara membelalakan matanya kaget "dia bukan wanita donghae ssi, dia seorang pria dan namanya byun baekhyun"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "apa kau yakin?"

Dara mengangguk "dia baru bekerja disini hari ini, ia pindahan dari busan. ia bilang ia datang ke seoul untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak disini, tapi sayangnya ia malah ditipu dan untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini sampai ia mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, tatapannya sama sekali tidak terlepas sedikitpun dari pria mungil yang kini tengah membersihkan meja itu

"wae? apa kau menyukainya?"

"Menurutmu begitu? aku hanya... Sedikit tertarik mungkin"

Dara terkekeh "sebenarnya dia seusia dengan Putra sulungmu, jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkanlah dulu jika kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya"

"Dia seusia dengan chanyeol? aku kira dia masih sma"

.

.

Sejak saat itu donghae rajin sekali datang ke kedai itu setiap hari, entah untuk makan, minum bir ataupun hanya sekedar merokok saja

Tatapannya sama sekali tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok mungil nan menawan itu. tatapan matanya, caranya berbicara hingga saat ia tersenyum benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dimata donghae

Hingga pada akhirnya donghae memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan baekhyun

"Aku dengar dari dara kau sedang mencari sebuah rumah dengan harga sewa yang murah, apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "iya aku memang sedang mencari sebuah tempat sewa yang murah, tapi untuk sekarang tabunganku masih belum cukup tuan"

"Tidak perlu memanggilku tuan, cukup panggil saja aku donghae. dan kau?" donghae menjulurkan tangan kanan nya untuk berjabat

"Baekhyun" balas baekhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan donghae

'Lembut'

Batin donghae dalam hati

"Apakah tu-ah maksud saya, apakah donghae ssi ingin pesan ramyeon?"

"Ne? ah y-ya aku pesan ramyeon kimchi ukuran sedang satu porsi"

"Ah ne, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya donghae ssi"

Donghae tersenyum salah tingkah setelahnya

.

.

"Ini rumah sewaan dengan harga murah yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu, rumah ini milik salah satu kenalanku. Karena ini milik salah satu kenalanku kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewanya jika tabungan mu memang belum cukup. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam melihat sebuah rumah sederhana dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung

"Kamsahamnida donghae ssi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini"

"Tidak masalah aku senang bisa membantu"

.

.

Semenjak saat itu donghae semakin gencar mendekati baekhyun, dia sering mengantar jemput baekhyun dari rumah ke tempat kerjanya. tak jarang donghae membawa baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan saja

"Baekhyun ah, donghae ssi berniat ingin menjadikanmu sebagai istrinya. apa kau bersedia?"

"Ne? ah jangan bercanda noona"

"Aku tidak bercanda baekhyun ah, dia sendiri yang mengatakan nya padaku"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan nya langsung padaku?"

"Sepertinya dia ragu untuk mengatakannya langsung, ia takut kau akan menolak karena masalah perbedaan usia. kau tau sendiri kau seusia dengan Putra pertamanya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas

"apa kau juga punya perasaan khusus pada donghae? aku lihat kau tidak pernah menolak semua perhatian donghae"

Baekhyun tersenyum "donghae ssi pria yang baik, ia juga selalu bersikap lembut terhadap ku. selain itu dia juga masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang hampir menginjak setengah abad"

Dara tersenyum menggoda "aigoo sudah bisa dipastikan kau juga punya perasaan lebih pada donghae ssi"

"Benarkah begitu? aku tidak tau noona, aku hanya merasa nyaman jika dia berada disekitarku" baekhyun tersenyum malu

"Sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan melamarmu secara langsung"

"Ne?"

Cklek

Dara dan baekhyun sontak menoleh, itu donghae. ia datang dengan penampilan yang cukup rapi, rambutnya bahkan ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih keren dan menarik

"Annyeonghaseyo baekhyun ah dara ssi, aku datang kesini untuk mengajak baekhyun keluar sebentar. jam kerjamu sudah selesai kan baek?"

"ah sebenarnya aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus-"

"aniyo, jam kerja baekhyun sudah selesai. kau bebas membawanya kemanapun yang kau mau donghae ssi"

"Tapi noona-"

"Sudahlah baek, donghae ssi sudah jauh jauh datang kemari tidak baik jika kau mengabaikannya begitu saja"

Baekhyun menatap donghae yang tersenyum teduh menatapnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dara noona"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan baekhyun ah donghae ssi"

"Ne, terimakasih dara ssi" donghae menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun dengan lembut dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedai ramyeon tersebut

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu baekhyun ah"

Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun disungai han setelah makan malam disebuah restoran sederhana di distrik samchungdong

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan mendengar pernyataan Cinta donghae

Ia tidak tau apakah ia mencintai donghae atau tidak, yang ia tau ia merasa aman dan nyaman berada di dekat pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap mu, tapi aku tidak bisa memendam perasaan ku terus menerus baekhyun ah. aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita menikah, jadilah istriku baekhyun ah"

Pipi baekhyun merona mendengarnya, donghae sangat to the point sekali dengan maksud dan tujuannya, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dan keseriusan dalam setiap ucapan dan perilaku donghae

"Aku bukanlah pria kaya, aku hanya seorang kuli bangunan biasa dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa, tapi dari situlah aku mendapatkan uang untuk bertahan hidup dan menghidupi anak-anak ku. Dengan kenyataan seperti ini aku tidak berharap lebih kau akan menerimaku, tapi jika aku boleh berharap. aku sangat ingin kau menerima lamaranku baek"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat "aku.. aku.. tidak tau harus berkata apa donghae ah, aku juga tidak tau apakah ini perasaan Cinta atau bukan, yang pasti aku sangat merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan mu disisiku, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah perbedaan usia diantara kita. jika memang tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama, tentu aku tidak akan menolak"

"Jadi..?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Ne, aku mau menjadi istrimu donghae ah"

Donghae tersenyum bahagia, ia kemudian memeluk baekhyun dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya ke udara

"Kamsahamnida baekhyun ah, kamsahamnida. aku janji aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu"

CUP

donghae mencium kening baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan dan perasaan Cinta yang membuncah

saat ia hendak mencium bibir baekhyun, donghae ragu dan menatap mata baekhyun untuk sejenak

"Bolehkah..?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "tentu boleh.. "

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir donghae kilat, donghae terkejut tentu saja. tapi ia dengan segera tersenyum dan mencium balik bibir simungil, hanya sebuah ciuman penuh Cinta tanpa adanya nafsu

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae baekhyun ah" ucap donghae sambil memeluk mesra tubuh baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tidak tau apakah ia mencintai donghae juga atau tidak

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gugup di altar gereja kecil dipinggiran kota seoul, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan nya dan ia benar-benar merasa gugup

Pernikahan ini hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa kerabat dekat donghae, dara dan juga ketiga Putra donghae, chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin

Senyuman hangat donghae di depan altar sana sedikitnya telah membuat perasaan baekhyun melega, namun takala pandangannya tak sengaja bersiborok dengan tatapan Putra sulung donghae, baekhyun seperti menciut. tatapan datar chanyeol terhadapnya seperti membuat jiwanya menciut. Baekhyun tahu ketiga Putra donghae tidak begitu menyukainya, namun ia berjanji akan merebut hati mereka setelah resmi menjadi istri donghae

Ketiga Putra donghae memberikan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, chanyeol terlihat memandang datar, sehum dengan pandangan acuh tak acuhnya sedangkan hanbin terlihat bosan dan mengantuk

Dengan mencoba untuk memantapkan hati dan pikirannya baekhyun berjalan kedepan tepat dihadapan donghae

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan donghae dan melangsungkan prosesi pernikahan dengan lancar

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.34, baekhyun sudah mandi dan ia baru saja menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya, ia juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk ketiga Putra donghae dan sekarang mereka semua sudah tertidur

Ya, baekhyun tinggal dirumah donghae sekarang dimana anak-anak nya juga tinggal disana

Cklek

Donghae masuk ke kamar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya saja, karena rumah mereka terbilang sederhana, kamar mandi hanya ada satu yang terletak di dekat dapur

"Hyung kau sudah selesai? aku sudah siapkan pakaian tidur untukmu" setelah menikah baekhyun memutuskan memanggil donghae dengan sebutan hyung agar terdengar lebih sopan

Donghae tersenyum menatap baekhyun "kemarilah baek"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah donghae

Grepp

"Aku rasa aku tidak butuh pakaian untuk malam ini" ucap donghae sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat

"w-wae?"

"ini malam pertama kita sayang, kau lupa?"

"a-ah iya aku ingat" baekhyun bersemu merah, kepalanya menunduk kearah lantai karena merasa malu

Donghae menarik dagu baekhyun lembut sehingga si empunya menatap mata donghae langsung

"Kau gugup? aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum siap"

"a-ah tidak apa-apa hyung, jika kau memang menginginkannya aku tidak akan menolak, kau suamiku. sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk melayani mu sebaik yang aku bisa"

Donghae tersenyum lembut "hyung akan pelan-pelan, jika kau kesakitan hyung tidak keberatan untuk berhenti"

Baekhyun mengangguk, donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun dan perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka

CUP

donghae menutup matanya perlahan yang diikuti oleh baekhyun, kepala donghae miring kearah kiri sedangkan baekhyun kearah kanan

Ckkph.. Ckkph. Hmmph

Keduanya saling menyesap bibir bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, donghae menghisap lidah baekhyun dengan kencang

Slrupp

"hmmm.. " baekhyun melenguh dalam ciuman mereka

Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, tangannya dengan jahil meremas gundukan pantat baekhyun yang terasa sangat kenyal ditangannya

"aaah hyung.. "

Ciuman mereka terlepas kemudian donghae membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dengan lembut diatas ranjang usang miliknya

Donghae kembali mencium dan melumat bibir baekhyun dengan lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya

Ciumannya kemudian turun keleher dan memberikan tanda merah keunguan disana

Ckkph.. Ckkph.. PLOP

ciuman itu kembali berpusat di bibir baekhyun dengan tangan donghae yang berusaha melepas kancing piyama yang dikenakan baekhyun

Setelah terlepas donghae kemudian meraup nipple sebelah kiri baekhyun

"aaaahh hyung" baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati cumbuan donghae pada nipplenya

Slruppp..

Donghae menyedot nipple itu dengan sangat kencang sampai pipinya menirus, setelahnya donghae berpindah pada nipple sebelah kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama

"H-hyung ahhh" baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan

Donghae meremas dada baekhyun dengan gemas, meskipun baekhyun itu seorang lelaki tapi ia punya dada yang cukup berisi yang terasa kenyal saat diremas meskipun dada baekhyun tidak sebesar payudara seorang wanita

Donghae kemudian membuka celana panjang baekhyun yang hanya menyisakan underwear berwarna hitam

Ia mencium paha dalam baekhyun dengan sensual dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah disana

Sreet

Ia membuka underwear baekhyun dan melemparnya ke lantai, tanpa ragu donghae memegang penis mungil itu dan langsung mengocoknya pelan

"eeemhhm ahh hyung" baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram seprai kasur dengan erat

"Tubuhmu Indah sekali sayang, kau sangat cantik" ucap donghae dengan tulus

Penis dalam genggaman tangan donghae semakin lama semakin berdenyut pertanda baekhyun semakin dekat dengan orgasme nya, donghae semakin cepat mengocok penis mungil itu

CLOK CLOK CLOK

"aaaaaaaahhhhh.. "

BYURR

sperma baekhyun akhirnya keluar mengotori tangan donghae

Baekhyun terengah, ini pertama kali baginya mengalami yang namanya ejakulasi. seumur hidupnya ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan yang namanya onani

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar baek"

Baekhyun menurut tanpa banyak bertanya, setelah baekhyun mengangkang dengan lebar donghae bisa melihat lubang kecil kemerahan yang terlihat sangat rapat, baekhyun memang masih virgin, tidak heran lubangnya terlihat sangat tertutup seperti itu

Dengan perlahan donghae mengoleskan sisa sperma baekhyun tadi dan mengusap lubang itu secara perlahan, dengan perlahan juga pria berusia 48 tahun itu mendorong satu jari telunjuk nya masuk kedalam

"ahhhhh" baekhyun mengernyit tak nyaman ketika telunjuk donghae mencoba menerobos tubuhnya

Donghae menggeram pelan, jari telunjuknya terasa dijepit dengan sangat kuat, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menghujamkan penis besarnya pada lubang perawan baekhyun

Donghae memasukan kembali satu jari tengahnya kedalam dan memaju mundurkan keduanya dengan gerakan pelan

"ahh hyung perih"

Donghae masih belum bergeming, ia kembali memasukan jari manisnya ke dalam sana

"ahhhh hyung" baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah, rasanya sangat perih ketika ketiga jari itu bergerak maju mundur di dalam lubangnya

Donghae menarik ketiga jarinya kemudian dan menarik handuknya lepas, ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sampai benar-benar tegang

"Bersiaplah sayang"

Donghae berusaha memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang baekhyun namun selalu gagal dan gagal, lubang itu terasa sangat kecil dan sulit untuk dimasuki. namun dengan gerakan yang lebih perlahan penis donghae akhirnya bisa menembus lubang surgawinya itu

"AHHHHHH" baekhyun berteriak kaget, rasanya sakit sekali ketika benda besar itu mencoba menerobos masuk. ini bahkan baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, tanpa sadar airmata mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya

"Sssh tenangkan dirimu sayang, ini baru permulaan"

Donghae masih berkonsentrasi untuk bisa menembus lubang ketat itu, sekarang sudah setengah dari Batang kemaluan donghae yang bersarang di dalam sana

"ssshh..."

Donghae mendesis pelan, rasanya benar-benar sangat sempit dan hangat

"aaahhh hyung sakiiitt"

JLEB

"AHHHHH" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, airmata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya ketika kejantanan donghae benar-benar tertancap sempurna dilubang analnya

"ouhh" donghae menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan mata yang terpejam erat, gelenyar kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kini terasa sangat nyata menyengat tubuhnya

"ketathh sekalihh baekkhh.. "

melihat ekspresi kenikmatan yang ditunjukan oleh donghae membuat baekhyun terdiam, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit dibagian Selatan tubuhnya dan mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah, ini semua demi suaminya. ia harus bisa melayani donghae dengan baik

Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"hmmpppth.. " baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, rasa sakitnya masih terasa dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh

Donghae menunduk, ia melepas tangan baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengecupnya dengan tak kalah lembut

CUP

"Tahan sebentar sayang, aku akan membawamu kesurga dunia sebentar lagi"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

semakin lama tempo gerakan donghae semakin cepat dan cepat

Ahhhhhh

Baekhyun melenguh takala prostatnya tersentuh oleh kesejatian donghae

"ahh disitu rupanya"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Donghae menumbuk bagian itu secara terus menerus dengan cepat dan tepat

"aaaahh hyung a-apa itu?" baekhyun menggelenyar geli, rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan kini berubah menjadi perasaan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan, sulit untuk mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata. yang pasti baekhyun suka saat donghae menyentak titik itu dengan tepat, rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Donghae kembali melumat bibir baekhyun dengan lahap seolah-olah ia akan memakannya, tangannya juga bergerak cepat meremas dan memelintir dada/puting baekhyun

"Ugh ketat sekali sayang" urat-urat dipelipis dan leher donghae terlihat jelas saat ini karena kuatnya cengkraman anus baekhyun pada kesejatian nya

Darah segar merembes dari lubang ketat itu pertanda keperawanan baekhyun telah diambil oleh suaminya

PLOK PLOK PLOK

kegiatan panas itu terus berlanjut hingga satu jam dengan berbagai macam variasi gerakan seks, baekhyun sudah ejakulasi sebanyak tiga kali sedangkan donghae masih mengejar ejakulasi nya yang pertama

"hyungggg sudahhh tidakkkh tahan lagihh baekhyun ahhh, kita keluarrr bersamahh" donghae mengocok penis mungil baekhyun sekali lagi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat

BYURRR

"Hyunggg/Baekhyun ahhh"

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat sembari memeluk tubuh donghae dengan tak kalah erat pula, spermanya menyembur keluar dan mengotori perut donghae sedangkan donghae sendiri menyemburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam tubuh baekhyun

Keduanya terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing-masing, mereka tersenyum dengan tatapan lembut

"saranghae.. "

"Nado saranghae"

Malam itu ditutup dengan kecupan dan ciuman lembut diantara keduanya sebelum mereka benar-benar terlelap menuju alam mimpi

.

.

Chanyeol menghisap rokoknya pelan kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, tatapannya beralih menuju selangkangannya yang terlihat mengembung. sial dia ereksi ketika mendengar suara desahan ibu tirinya, kamarnya dan kamar sang ayah saling bersebelahan dan karena itu suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar jelas dari kamar masing-masing

Chanyeol menghisap terakhir rokoknya sebelum ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi

"Hyung"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar sehun dan hanbin memanggilnya

"Ada apa?"

"apa kau benar-benar setuju dengan pernikahan appa? maksudku istrinya bahkan seusia denganmu, bukankah ini konyol?" ucap sehun yang mulai berbicara

"Akan terdengar sangat aneh jika kita memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma bukan? ucap hanbin kemudian

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya "Dia memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi ibu kita, tapi dia cocok untuk jadi mainan kita"

Sehun dan hanbin saling bertatapan bingung "maksudmu?" tanya keduanya

"Kalian lihat saja nanti" balas chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi

 **TBC**

Ini ff ceritanya bakalan gaje banget dan kemungkinan ga akan panjang paling cuma 4 atau 5 chapter aza

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun bangun pukul 06.00 pagi dengan kondisi tangan donghae yang memeluk nya erat dari arah belakang

PLOP

akkkkhh

Penis donghae otomatis terlepas dari lubang anus baekhyun saat pria mungil itu bangkit, semalam donghae menolak melepaskan kesejatian nya dari tubuh baekhyun

"aigoo sakit sekali rasanya"

Baekhyun mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya ketubuh lalu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi baekhyun bergegas menuju dapur dan hendak membuat sarapan, ia membuka kulkas dan memilah bahan apa saja yang sekiranya bisa ia olah

"Hanya ada ini.. hmm sebaiknya aku buat nasi goreng kimchi saja"

Dengan segera baekhyun mengolah semua bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi

"Hmm sempurna" gumam baekhyun sembari mencium aroma masakannya

"Nasi goreng kimchi special ala chef byun-" baekhyun terdiam sejenak

"ah ani, nasi goreng kimchi spesial ala chef park baekhyun sudah siap" baekhyun tersenyum riang

.

.

Cklek

"Hyung? kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun berjalan kau dekati ranjang "Hyung aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk mu"

"Hmmm.. " donghae semakin merapatkan selimut ditubuhnya

"Hyung ayo bangun.. " baekhyun mengguncang sedikit bahu donghae

"5 menit lagi sayang.. "

"Nanti sarapannya dingin hyung"

Donghae malah mendengkur semakin keras

"Ish kenapa susah sekali bangun sih?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas frustasi "ah aku tahu.. "

Baekhyun menunduk dan kemudian..

CUP

seketika mata donghae terbuka lebar ketika sebuah benda kenyal terasa mendarat dibibirnya

"apa itu tadi baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "menurutmu?"

"Kau.. menciumku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "sudahlah hyung ayo bangun, nanti sarapannya keburu dingin"

"tapi hyung masih ngantuk sayang"

"Hyung ish aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu, jika makanannya dingin sia-sia saja aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali"

"ne ne ne hyung bangun sekarang"

Donghae akhirnya bangun dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu kamar

"Ish hyungggggggg!" baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup mata

Donghae menoleh "wae?"

"Itu.. Kau akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu? kau telanjang hyung"

Donghae mengernyit, ia kemudian melihat kearah bawah dan tertawa bodoh setelahnya

Hahahaha

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar chanyeol dengan perasaan ragu, ia ragu apakah ia akan membangunkan chanyeol atau tidak

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol ah.. sudah pagi, kau tidak sarapan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

"Chanyeol ah aku sudah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian, ayo kita-"

Cklek

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget ketika chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya

"Chan-chan.. "

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali? Ini masih pagi"

Baekhyun tergagap, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. fokus baekhyun juga semakin buyar karena chanyeol hanya mengenakan boxer hitam super pendek untuk membungkus kesejatian nya. tubuh chanyeol sangat bagus dan proporsional dengan bentuk kotak-kotak yang tercetak sempurna persis seperti milik donghae, hanya saja donghae memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih pendek dari chanyeol. namun baekhyun sedikit mengernyit karena ternyata chanyeol mempunyai tato berlambang phoenix di dada sebelah kanannya

"a-aku ah maksudku e-eomma-"

"eomma?"

GLUK

Baekhyun semakin gugup "maksudku.. aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kalian, jadi sebaiknya-"

"Aku tidak lapar"

BRAAAKK

baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika chanyeol langsung menutup pintunya begitu saja, baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar sehun dan mengetuknya pelan

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun ah kau sudah bangun? ayo kita sarapan bersama"

Cklek

"Wae?"

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika sehun keluar dengan pakaian normal, hanya kaos dan celana pendek. tidak setengah telanjang seperti chanyeol tadi, kelihatannya pria albino itu masih mengantuk. terlihat dari matanya yang masih terpejam sekalipun ia menyahut panggilan baekhyun

"Ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah buat nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan kita. tapi sebelum itu kau mandilah dulu, kau mau aku siapkan air hangat?"

"aish jinja aku mengantuk sekali sialan! kenapa kau mengganggu tidur ku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini"

BRAAAKK

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika sehun memukul daun pintu kamarnya dengan kencang

"Ma-maaf sehun ah a-aku-"

"YA! Dimana sopan santunmu? memangnya siapa kau bisa berbicara informal begitu padaku?"

"maafkan aku sehun ssi, aku hanya-"

"aish sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku lagi. aku ingin tidur dan jangan pernah pura-pura bersikap baik lagi padaku karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai ibuku"

BRAAAKK

baekhyun menghela nafas sedih, kenapa rasany sulit sekali merebut hati anak-anak tirinya itu?

Cklek

Baekhyun menoleh ketika hanbin keluar dari kamar dengan membawa handuk yang tersampir dibahu tegapnya

"Hanbin ssi, kau sudah bangun?"

"jangan berbicara padaku, anggap saja aku tidak ada" ucap hanbin sambil melewati baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

BRAKK

Baekhyun sedih, jujur ia sedih sekali mendapat penolakan dari ketiga Putra donghae. karenanya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan hendak kembali keruang tengah

.

.

"Bagaimana? mereka mau sarapan bersama kita?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "sepertinya tidak"

Donghae menghela nafas pelan "yasudah tidak apa-apa, jika mereka lapar mereka akan makan sendiri, mereka semua sudah besar, kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka"

Baekhyun mengangguk, saat ini ia dan donghae ada diruang tengah untuk menikmati menu sarapan mereka. tidak ada meja makan, hanya sebuah karpet lusuh yang menjadi alas untuk makan mereka

"Sini biar aku ambilkan"

Donghae tersenyum melihat baekhyun menyendokan nasi goreng di piringnya, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak dilayani seperti ini

"Kau ingin aku buatkan kopi?"

Donghae mengangguk "terimakasih istriku"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

"Aku berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan baru, setidaknya aku harus punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit "kenapa memangnya hyung?"

"Sekarang aku punya seorang istri yang harus aku bahagiakan, dengan penghasilanku yang sekarang pasti tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu"

Baekhyun merona "hyung tidak perlu seperti itu, aku sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang"

"Hyung tidak bisa seperti itu baek, setiap suami pasti ingin membahagiakan istrinya, jika hyung terus menjadi kuli bangunan seperti ini, sampai kapanpun hyung tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakanmu"

"Atau begini saja hyung, bagaimana jika aku kembali bekerja dikedai ramyeon dara noona? setidaknya dari sana aku bisa membantu menambah penghasilan kita"

"Boleh hyung jujur padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk " tentu hyung, katakan saja"

"sebenarnya hyung agak kurang suka jika kau bekerja"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Mencari nafkah bukanlah kewajiban seorang istri, hyung akan merasa gagal sebagai seorang suami jika kau ikut bekerja juga"

"Hyung cobalah berpikir positif, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkan mu. aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu, tujuan dari sebuah pernikahan adalah untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain bukan? aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika aku tidak bisa membantu meringankan beban dipundak suamiku"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar nya, ia kemudian mengelus pelan rambut baekhyun

"Sayang dengarkan aku, hyung sangat berterima Kasih karena kau sangat peduli terhadap hyung, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. tidak peduli sesulit apapun nantinya, hyung akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membahagiakanmu dengan cara hyung sendiri, masalah uang biarlah itu menjadi tanggung Jawab hyung sebagai suamimu. kau tidak perlu ikut lelah dengan membantuku mencari uang. Cukup berdiri disamping ku sampai akhir, jika kau melakukannya, hyung tentu akan sangat menghargai itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum haru, ia benar-benar merasa sangat diistimewakan oleh donghae "baiklah jika itu memang keinginan mu, kau adalah suamiku sekarang. apapun yang menjadi keinginan mu adalah kewajiban mutlak untukku"

Donghae balas tersenyum dan mencium kening baekhyun pelan

CUP

"Terimakasih atas pengertian nya sayang, lagipula hyung lebih suka jika kau mendesah sensual dibawah tubuhku daripada sibuk mencari uang"

"y-ya.." baekhyun memukul dada donghae pelan dengan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya

Donghae tertawa renyah setelahnya

.

.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

Donghae mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, saat ini mereka sudah berada dikamar setelah selesai sarapan. donghae tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. karena ia hanya seorang pegawai bangunan biasa, tidak ada jas atau kemeja yang biasa digunakan oleh para CEO kaya ketika mereka hendak berangkat kerja, hanya sebuah kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans panjang robek-robek lusuh dan topi hitam sebagai pelengkap

"Ambilah ini baek"

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat dari tangan donghae

"Itu untuk uang bulanan, gunakan uang itu untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. jumlahnya memang tidak banyak, hyung harap kau bisa menggunakan nya dengan bijak"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti " baik hyung"

Grepp

Tiba-tiba donghae menarik tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya

"h-hyung, wae?"

CUP

tanpa aba-aba donghae langsung melumat bibir baekhyun dengan cepat

Cpppkkhh cmmppkhh mmhh ahh

Slurrp

ahhhhh

Donghae menghisap dan memainkan lidah baekhyun dengan lihai hingga membuat pria mungil itu mendesah lirih

"Itu untuk ciuman perpisahan sayang" ucap donghae setelah ciuman mereka terlepas

Baekhyun merona malu "k-kenapa harus ada ciuman perpisahan segala? nanti kan kita bertemu lagi"

Donghae terkekeh "hyung tidak akan bertemu denganmu sampai sore nanti, hyung pasti akan sangat merindukan bibir ini" donghae mengusap bibir sewarna cerry itu dengan ibu jarinya

"Hyung kau berlebihan" ucap baekhyun pelan sambil memukul dada bidang donghae

"Yasudah, hyung berangkat. jaga dirimu baik-baik saat hyung tidak ada dirumah, arasseo?"

"arasseo"

"Saranghae.. "

"Nado saranghae.. "

Keduanya tersenyum lembut setelahnya, saling memandang dengan perasaan penuh cinta

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia hendak mengambil air dari kran untuk mengepel lantai, namun gagang kran air itu malah terlepas saat ia mencoba memutarnya

BYURRRR

"aaaahhhh omo aigooo bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena air itu menyemprot kemana-kemana hingga membasahi seluruh tubuhnya

Dengan cepat baekhyun kembali memasang kran air tersebut "yaampun, gagang krannya longgar begini. donghae hyung harus segera memperbaiki nya"

Baekhyun cemberut menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin "tubuhku basah semua, sebaiknya aku mandi lagi saja"

.

.

Chanyeol tengah melakukan pemanasan dikamarnya dengan mengangkat dua buah kaleng berisi semen yang sudah mengeras, ia menjadikan itu sebagai pengganti barbel untuk membentuk otot bisep dilengannya

Setelah dirasa cukup, chanyeol kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan keadaan masih hanya mengenakan boxer super pendek yang menutupi kesejatian nya, chanyeol memang mempunyai kebiasaan tidur hanya mengenakan boxer atau celana pendek saja, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena dirumahnya tidak ada perempuan ataupun uke yang akan berteriak malu ketika melihat nya hampir dalam kondisi telanjang

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, jam segini biasanya tidak ada yang menggunakan kamar mandi karena hanbin dan donghae sudah berangkat kerja sedangkan sehun akan bangun siang. lalu siapa yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi? apa mungkin itu baekhyun?

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi dan mengintip melalui celah-celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu, pintu itu sudah usang. jadi banyak celah-celah kecil yang habis dimakan rayap yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk mengintip dari luar. donghae terlalu malas untuk memperbaiki atau mengganti pintu itu karena menurutnya tidak terlalu penting, rumah ini hanya diisi oleh laki-laki manly berbadan kekar, siapa juga yang akan mengintip mereka? tapi sepertinya donghae harus mulai berpikir untuk mengganti pintu kayu kamar mandinya dengan menggunakan pintu besi atau semacamnya, karena jika tidak. tubuh Indah istri mungilnya itu bisa saja menjadi tontonan gratis bagi anak-anak nya

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, baekhyun sedang mandi di dalam dengan posisi membelakangi chanyeol. chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian belakang tubuh baekhyun

BYURRR BYURRR BYURRR

baekhyun menyiram air keseluruh tubuhnya tanpa tau jika ada seekor serigala lapar yang sedang mengintipnya dari luar

"Chorrop baby..Chorrop baby..jom deo himeul nae" baekhyun bersenandung riang di dalam kamar mandi

'sexy'

'putih'

'mulus'

'montok'

'kenyal'

'menggairahkan'

NYUTT

chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya mulai berdenyut-denyut dan membesar secara perlahan

"I'm like TT.. just like TT.. Ireon nae mam moreugo neomuhae neomuhae" baekhyun masih bersenandung riang di dalam sana

Saat baekhyun berbalik chanyeol kini bisa melihat bagian depan tubuh baekhyun juga

'wow dadanya seksi sekali, kenapa bisa berisi seperti itu? ada dia seorang transgender?' ucap chanyeol dalam hati

Tatapan chanyeol beralih pada kesejatian pria mungil itu 'cih kecil sekali, seperti anak tk saja'

Tapi chanyeol akui jika ia menyukainya, benda mungil itu begitu menggodanya. Selain kecil, kesejatian baekhyun juga hanya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu tipis yang sangat jarang

Secara perlahan chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam boxer dan mulai mengocoknya pelan

Ssshh..

Chanyeol mendesis pelan menikmati rangsangannya sendiri

Baekhyun mengambil penggosok sabun dan mulai menggosokannya keseluruh tubuh, entah kenapa baekhyun yang ditutupi oleh busa sabun itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan dimata chanyeol

CLOK CLOK CLOK

chanyeol masih terus mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo teratur tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari tubuh telanjang baekhyun

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik lagi dan setengah membungkuk untuk membersihkan kakinya. posisi seperti ini sangat menguntungkan bagi chanyeol karena pantat baekhyun langsung menghadap kearah chanyeol dengan posisi menungging

Chanyeol bersiul pelan "Indah sekali, sepertinya kau memang sengaja menggoda iman ku ibu tiri"

CLOK CLOK CLOK

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur seolah ia tengah menyetubuhi baekhyun

Setelah selesai membersihkan kakinya baekhyun kemudian membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan menggunakan air

BYURRR

chanyeol menutup matanya nikmat, ia tengah membayangkan jika ia yang menjadi air itu dan menelusuri setiap inchi dari kulit dan tubuh baekhyun

CLOK CLOK CLOK

"arrrghh fuck" geramnya tertahan

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, ia menyentuh dan meremas dadanya pelan. ia teringat kala dimana donghae meremas dan menciumi bagian itu dengan penuh nafsu semalam

Baekhyun merona merah karenanya, dulu ia pernah menyesali kenapa tuhan membuat dadanya terlihat lebih berisi dibandingkan laki-laki lain pada umumnya

Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana donghae suaminya begitu menyukai dadanya yang berisi ini, ia secara perlahan mulai mensyukuri apa yang sudah tuhan berikan untuknya

Dengan gerakan perlahan baekhyun kemudian meremas kedua dadanya agar terlihat lebih berisi lagi, sesekali ia juga memelintir putingnya sendiri agar terlihat lebih mencuat

"mmrrggh.. " chanyeol semakin menggeram frustasi, baekhyun sepertinya tidak sadar jika apa yang diperbuatnya justru malah semakin membuat chanyeol horny

Baekhyun selesai, ia mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya ditubuh

CLOK CLOK CLOK

melihat itu chanyeol langsung mempercepat tempo kocokannya karena takut ketahuan baekhyun

"arrrggghh.. si-sial ahhhh fuck"

Sperma chanyeol menyembur keluar dengan sangat banyak, 5 kali semburan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, pintu kayu itu bahkan terlihat lengket dan basah karena terkena semburan lahar panas itu

Chanyeol terengah 'membayangkan tubuhnya saja sudah senikmat ini, lalu bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menikmati tubuhnya? apa mungkin aku akan terbang kelangit ketujuh?' tanya chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol bergegas pergi setelah merasa baekhyun akan segera keluar kamar mandi

Cklek

Baekhyun mengernyit aneh ketika ia menginjak sesuatu yang terasa lengket dikakinya, ia menunduk dan seketika merasa familiar dengan cairan berwarna putih keabu-abuan itu 'ini seperti cairan putih yang dikeluarkan oleh penis donghae semalam. tapi donghae sedang bekerja sekarang. lalu cairan milik siapa ini?' ia bergumam polos dalam hati

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pagi, baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dari mulai menyapu, mengepel hingga mencuci piring/baju. hanya tinggal memasak saja dan setelahnya ia bisa bersantai

Cklek

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan seragam karyawan pabrik yang melekat ditubuhnya, rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapi dan keren seperti anak muda jaman sekarang. sehun memang tampan, sangat tampan malah untuk ukuran seorang pegawai pabrik murahan

"Sehun ssi kau akan berangkat kerja?"

Sehun menoleh sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibir seksi nya

"hmm.." pria albino itu hanya berdehem pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"kau sudah makan? mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak "kau bisa membuat telur gulung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "tentu aku bisa"

.

.

Sehun menatap baekhyun yang sedang membuat telur gulung dengan pandangan datar, sesekali ia menghisap rokok nya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara

'Cantik sekali dia, apa dia benar seorang pria?' gumamnya dalam hati

Sehun memperhatikan saat baekhyun memotong beberapa daun bawang untuk dicampur dengan adonan telur, jemarinya kecil dan sangat lentik, cantik sekali. sehun jadi semakin ragu jika baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki

CRASSSH

baekhyun mulai menuangkan adonan telurnya kedalam penggorengan dan memasaknya dengan telaten

Sehun menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi

'jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ia memang terlihat seperti seorang wanita, tubuhnya kecil, wajahnya cantik, jari jemari nya lentik, kulitnya mulus dan dadanya juga berisi. pinggulnya juga seksi sekali, tapi potongan rambutnya pendek dan ia juga memakai pakaian seperti remaja lelaki pada umumnya. aku tidak heran jika appa menyukainya. orang ini memang.. sangat menggoda' sambung nya dalam hati

"Ini telur gulung nya, aku juga sekalian membuatkanmu kopi hitam. ini kesukaanmu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk "gomawo.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum "sama-sama"

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak memasak untuk makan siang, sambil menikmati telur gulungnya sehun terus memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

'Cantik' gumamnya dalam hati, ia kemudian menyeringai diam-diam

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar dengan hanya menggunakan kaos oblong ketat yang memperlihatkan otot bisep sempurnanya serta celana panjang hitam yang sudah terlihat belel, ia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja sebagai seorang montir dibengkel milik sahabatnya

"Chanyeol ssi.. "

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas

"Kau akan berangkat kerja? kau tidak ingin makan dulu? Kau bahkan tidak sarapan tadi"

"Aku tidak lapar" balasnya dingin sambil memakai sepatu tali lusuh miliknya, setelah selesai dengan sepatunya ia kemudian berdiri dan menyalakan pemantik untuk membakar rokoknya

"Sehun aku pergi" ucapnya tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun sama sekali

Baekhyun menatap sendu kepergian chanyeol, entahlah ia merasa diantara semua Putra donghae, chanyeol lah yang paling sulit untuk ia dekati

Sehun berdiri, ia juga hendak berangkat sebelum baekhyun menahan lengannya

Sehun mengernyit bingung "mwo?"

"Aku sudah buatkan bekal makan siang untukmu, aku harap kau suka" ucap baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang untuk sehun

Sehun menatap baekhyun dan kotak itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya menerima kotak itu

"Aku pergi.. " ucapnya singkat

"Hati hati dijalan sehun ssi"

.

.

Pukul 12.30 siang, baekhyun sudah selesai melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah dan sekarang ia bingung akan melakukan apa

TOK TOK TOK

terdengar suara ketokan dari luar rumah, tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang

"Dara noona?"

.

.

"Aku datang kemari sambil membawa kue keranjang untukmu dan donghae, kemarin aku lupa memberikannya padamu"

Baekhyun tersenyum "gomawo noona"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana perginya semua orang?"

"Mereka pergi bekerja"

"Donghae juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Heol kalian kan baru menikah, kenapa tidak honeymoon dulu?"

"Donghae hyung bukanlah seorang direktur yang bisa mengambil cuti seenaknya setelah menikah, jika ia tidak bekerja sekarang kemungkinan besok kami tidak akan bisa makan noona"

Dara mengangguk membenarkan "lalu bagaimana? apa kau bahagia setelah resmi menjadi nyonya park?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena kami baru menikah selama satu hari noona"

Dara terkekeh "aku tau tapi setidaknya perasaan mu pasti terasa berbeda kan sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "iya tentu saja, sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih hidup. aku tau tujuan hidupku mulai sekarang, sekarang aku punya seseorang yang harus aku bahagiakan. aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat nya, aku merasa sangat terlindungi"

Dara tersenyum menggoda "apa yang kau sukai dari donghae?"

"Ia pria yang baik tentu saja, aku suka sikapnya yang dewasa. ia bisa membimbing seseorang yang manja seperti ku ini menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik"

"Lalu secara fisik?"

"Ne?"

"Hey ayolah baek, kau tidak mungkin menyukai donghae hanya karena sifatnya saja kan? apakah secara fisik ia tidak menarik minatmu sama sekali?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak "aku suka tubuhnya, secara pribadi aku menyukai dada bidang seorang pria, dan donghae hyung memiliki itu. nyaman sekali rasanya ketika aku bersandar pada dadanya yang terasa hangat"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan performa diatas ranjang?"

"Ne?"

"Performa diatas ranjang baek, bagaimana dengan ketahanan seksualnya? apa ia bisa memuaskan mu? apa ia bisa membuatmu orgasme berkali-kali?"

Baekhyun merona malu mendengar nya "noona kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah donghae cocok untukmu atau tidak"

"wae?"

"Seks dalam kehidupan sepasang suami istri itu sangat penting baek, jika salah satu diantara kalian tidak mendapatkan kepuasan secara seksual, pasti akan terjadi sebuah kerenggangan yang cukup pelik untuk kedepannya nanti baek"

"Benarkah begitu?

Dara mengangguk

Baekhyun merona "donghae hyung itu sangat perkasa diatas ranjang noona, aku bahkan keluar sampai 4 kali karenanya"

"Jinjjayo? wah luar biasa, itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu "tapi noona sebenarnya ada yang sedang aku pikirkan"

"apa itu baek?"

"Ini tentang ketiga putra suamiku"

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu menyukai ku noona, terlebih chanyeol. aku merasa ia seperti menganggapku sebagai musuhnya"

Dara berpikir sejenak "aku cukup mengerti baek, pasti sulit bagi mereka untuk menerima dirimu sebagai ibu mereka. biar bagaimanapun kalian seumuran"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lakukan pendekatan secara perlahan kepada mereka, jika kau terus menunjukkan Kasih sayangmu untuk mereka. aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan menerima mu. semua ini hanya masalah waktu baek, mereka hanya belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan mu disekitar mereka"

Baekhyun mengangguk "aku mengerti, noona sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. aku akan mengantar bekal makan siang untuk donghae, hanbin dan chanyeol"

"Baiklah sekalian aku antar saja kalau begitu"

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di sebuah tempat proyek pembangunan besar yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, donghae bilang saat ini ia sedang bekerja untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung apartemen baru, disana baekhyun melihat banyak sekali pria kekar bertelanjang dada yang dipenuhi oleh keringat disekujur tubuh mereka. mereka semua terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dari mulai mengaduk-aduk semen hingga membangun pondasi

"Donghae hyung"

Pria yang sedang mengangkat satu karung semen dipundaknya itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar ditelinga

"Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ketika donghae melihat kearahnya

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya "aigoo.. "

.

.

"Makanlah hyung, aku tau kau pasti belum makan siang kan?"

Donghae tersenyum melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersusun rapih di kotak makan siang yang dibawa baekhyun untuknya

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini baek" ucapnya sambil menyumpit satu buah bibimbap kedalam mulutnya

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban ku sebagai seorang istri" balas baekhyun yang kemudian membuat segelas kopi hitam hangat untuk suaminya

"Hmm mashita"

"Hyung aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, aku harus mengantar makanan ketempat chanyeol dan hanbin, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau juga akan mengantar makanan kesana? baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah. hati hati dijalan"

.

.

SM Seoul Medical Centre, baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang gedung rumah sakit paling besar di seoul itu

"Chogiyo agasshi, anda mencari siapa?" tanya seorang security berusia 40thnan pada baekhyun

"ah annyeonghaseyo ahjussi, aku sedang mencari salah seorang security yang bekerja disini, namanya hanbin. park hanbin, apa anda kenal?"

"Oh kau mencari hanbin, dia sedang ke kamar mandi agashi mungkin sebentar lagi kembali"

"aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuknya, dan sebenarnya aku ini seorang laki-laki ahjussi" gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Security itu terlihat kaget karena mengira baekhyun adalah seorang gadis, ia hanya bisa tertawa kikuk pada akhirnya

.

.

"Ah hanbin ah.."

"wae ahjussi?"

"Ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang, kau makanlah dulu.. "

Hanbin mendengus "aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, aku juga tidak mau jika harus berhutang lagi dikedai bibi shin, yang kemarin saja belum dibayar. aku malu"

"Kau tidak perlu beli hanbin ah, tadi ada seorang pria cantik yang mengantar makanan kesini untukmu"

"Pria cantik?" hanbin mengernyit bingung?

"Ne aku pikir dia itu kekasihmu" ucap si ahjussi security sambil menyerahkan kotak makan siang pemberian baekhyun

"Seleramu Bagus sekali hanbin ah, pria itu benar-benar cantik dan manis"

Hanbin tidak terlalu begitu menanggapi, ia kemudian membuka sebuah note kecil yang tertempel dikotak bekal makan siangnya

'Hanbin ssi, maaf jika aku lancang. aku sengaja membawakanmu makanan karena aku tau kau pasti kelaparan kan? mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membawa bekal makan siang untukmu. jangan hamburkan uang mu untuk membeli makanan diluar, arasseo? fighting hanbin ssi, from baekhyunie '

Hanbin mendengus geli memandangi emoticon love yang digunakan oleh ibu tirinya itu, memangnya dia pikir hanbin itu anak TK apa? tapi yasudahlah, sisi baiknya adalah sekarang ia tidak perlu berhutang lagi pada bibi shin karena sudah ada makanan gratis yang tersedia untuknya

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 400m dari bengkel yang menjadi tempat chanyeol mencari nafkah, bengkel ini bisa dibilang cukup besar dan ramai pengunjung, dari yang baekhyun dengar, bengkel ini menjadi cukup ramai setelah chanyeol bekerja sebagai salah satu montir disana. donghae bilang banyak perempuan yang datang untuk menservice kendaraan mereka disini. tapi sepertinya itu hanya alibi mereka saja agar bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol karena kebanyakan kendaraan yang mereka bawa kesini tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun

Chanyeol terlihat sedang memperbaiki sebuah radiator mobil dengan hanya bertelanjang dada, cuaca kota seoul disiang hari ini benar-benar terasa sangat panas menyengat, itu terlihat dari tubuh chanyeol yang banjir keringat meskipun ia sudah bertelanjang dada

"bagaimana chanyeol ssi? apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?" ucap seorang wanita dewasa dengan dandanan menor yang berdiri secara berdempetan dengan chanyeol, ia memakai pakaian yang sangat ketat dengan warna merah mencolok tak lupa dengan rok pendek diatas paha yang bahkan hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya

"tidak ada masalah serius taeyeon ssi, hanya tinggal ganti oli dan semuanya beres"

"ah bagitu rupanya, aku pikir mobil ku tidak bisa diperbaiki" ucap taeyeon sambil mengelus otot bisep chanyeol

"omo chanyeol ssi kau berkeringat, apa kau kepanasan? sini sini sini biar aku bersihkan ya" taeyeon mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membersihkan keringat ditubuh chanyeol. kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba tubuh kekar milik chanyeol

Baekhyun melihat itu dengan pandangan heran, wajar saja sih jika chanyeol menjadi sangat populer dikalangan para wanita jika melihat bagaimana rupawannya tampang pria bertelinga caplang itu. jika diperhatikan baik-baik chanyeol itu seperti duplikat dari ayahnya donghae, sama-sama tampan sama-sama manly. yang membedakan hanyalah tinggi badan mereka saja

Baekhyun terkekeh geli ketika melihat chanyeol berusaha menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan nakal wanita itu ditubuhnya, ia kelihatan risih sekali

"Chanyeol ssi"

Chanyeol dan taeyeon sontak menoleh ketika baekhyun menyerukan nama chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangkat kotak bekal makan siangnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit untuk memberi isyarat jika ia ingin mengantar makanan

.

.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya, bibimbap, telur gulung, sayur-sayuran hingga cumi goreng

Setelah selesai baekhyun kemudian membuat kan kopi hitam untuk chanyeol

"aku sengaja membuatkan cumi goreng untukmu, aku dengar dari donghae hyung kau sangat menyukai cumi goreng"

Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempatnya

"aku tau kau mungkin sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran ku disini, tapi aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan ini semua"

Tatapan chanyeol berubah tajam saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun tadi, ia kemudian menghela nafas lelah

"Menyusahkan saja" gumamnya sambil mulai memakan bibimbap yang dibuat baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam melihatnya

.

.

Baekhyun, donghae, sehun, chanyeol dan hanbin duduk bersama disebuah alas lusuh ditengah-tengah ruangan, mereka hendak makan malam bersama setelah sebelumnya donghae memaksa ketiga putranya untuk ikut bergabung

Baekhyun masak cukup banyak malam ini. ia sangat antusias karena mereka berkumpul semua untuk makan malam

"sini biar aku ambilkan donghae hyung"

"Terimakasih sayang"

Chanyeol dan hanbin tampak mendengus geli melihat nya sedangkan sehun tampak tidak terlalu peduli

"Berikan piring kalian, biar aku-"

"Kami bisa makan sendiri" ucap ketiganya kompak

Baekhyun tersentak kaget kemudian tersenyum kecut

Donghae menghela nafas pelan "apa kalian tidak bisa setidaknya bersikap lebih lembut terhadap istri appa? bagaimana pun sekarang ia adalah ibu kalian juga"

"Jangan bercanda appa ibuku hanya park dasom bukan dia" ucap hanbin sarkatis sambil menunjuk baekhyun dengan garang

Baekhyun menunduk, hatinya seperti tercubit saat kembali menerima penolakan dari anak tirinya

"Jaga bicaramu hanbin ah!"

"Berhenti membuat lelucon appa, dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi ibu kami, dia bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anakmu daripada istrimu" sehun ikut menimpali

"Iya tapi-"

"aku selesai" chanyeol menyela, ia kemudian berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar

BRAKK

chanyeol membanting pintunya dengan sangat keras

"aku juga selesai" ucap sehun yang juga diikuti oleh hanbin, kedua kakak beradik itu langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing

BRAKK

.

.

donghae memijat pelipisnya pelan, frustasi sekali rasanya menghadapi ketiga anaknya yang keras kepala itu

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya pelan "sebaiknya sekarang kita makan saja hyung"

Donghae mengangguk, dalam hati ia begitu merasa tersakiti melihat baekhyun yang terus mendapat penolakan dari anak-anak nya

.

.

Baekhyun duduk ditepian ranjang sambil melipat beberapa pakaian

"Jangan bercanda appa ibuku hanya park dasom bukan dia"

"Berhenti membuat lelucon appa, dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi ibu kami, dia bahkan lebih cocok menjadi anakmu daripada istrimu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, seperti yang dibilang oleh dara, mereka hanya belum terbiasa

Cklek

Donghae masuk kedalam dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer pendek dan kaos dalam saja

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

Donghae duduk disamping baekhyun "maafkan sikap anak-anak ku, mereka masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan kita"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku mengerti"

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur bersama baek?"

"Berlibur? Kemana?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya ragu "sebenarnya agak aneh jika disebut berlibur, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kampung halaman mendiang nenekku di mokpo. Disana tempatnya masih asri. setidaknya kita bisa menjernihkan pikiran untuk sejenak disana"

"Memangnya hyung sudah dapat libur?"

"Aku meminta cuti pada atasan ku untuk 3 hari kedepan"

Baekhyun mengangguk "baiklah kalau begitu"

Donghae mengelus tangan baekhyun pelan "sayang apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita.. Berhubungan badan lagi malam ini?"

Baekhyun merona malu mendengarnya "lakukan saja jika kau memang menginginkannya hyung"

Mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri donghae pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir si pria yang lebih mungil

CUP

keduanya menutup mata erat dengan bibir saling melumat satu sama lain, secara perlahan donghae mendorong tubuh baekhyun untuk berbaring.. Dan setelahnya hanya desahan dan geraman kenikmatan yang terdengar saling bersahutan dimalam yang terasa sangat sunyi

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya frustasi, sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu ia tidak bisa tidur karena terganggu akan desahan-desahan kenikmatan dari kamar samping

Chanyeol semakin merasa pusing ketika penisnya tidak berhenti berdenyut nyeri sedari tadi

"SIAL" chanyeol menyibak selimutnya kasar

"Kau akan tau akibatnya karena sudah berani menganggu malam tenangku.. ibu tiriku sayang" ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar

.

.

 **TBC**

Betewe kalian lebih suka baekhyun sama donghae atau baekhyun sama chanyeol? sebenernya ceritanya udah author susun sedemikian rupa dan pairing akhirnya pun udah author tentuin, tapi author pengen tau aja readers sekalian lebih klop sama yang mana😂

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kita sampai.. "

Baekhyun sampai disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional milik mendiang nenek donghae setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 4 jam dari seoul ke mokpo dengan menggunakan sepeda motor yamaha RX king jadul milik donghae

"Ini rumah nenekmu?"

Donghae mengangguk "nenekku meninggal ketika istri pertamaku dulu hamil anak pertama, sampai sekarang rumah ini terus dibiarkan kosong"

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak kenangan dirumah ini, hyung tidak bisa menjualnya begitu saja"

"Oh donghae oppa?" seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40than terlihat berjalan kearah baekhyun dan donghae berdiri

"Ah hyerin ah, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik oppa, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari. siapa dia oppa?"

"Dia istriku namanya park baekhyun"

"Kau sudah menikah lagi? kenapa tidak cerita"

"Aku lupa hyerin ah maafkan aku haha"

"Ish kau ini.. annyeong baekhyun ssi, aku hyerin. teman donghae oppa sewaktu smp dulu"

"Ne annyeong hyerin ssi" baekhyun menjabat tangan gadis bernama hyerin itu

"Apa kalian akan menginap oppa?"

"Ne mungkin untuk 3 hari kedepan, kau masih menyimpan kuncinya?"

"Tentu oppa, setiap hari aku selalu membersihkan rumah halmoeni. tunggu sebentar ne, akan aku ambilkan dulu kuncinya"

"Gomawo hyerin ah"

Wanita itu berbalik menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil kunci rumah milik halmoeni donghae

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia adik kelas hyung saat smp dulu. ia juga sangat dekat dengan halmoeni, oleh karena itu dia dengan sukarela merawat dan menjaga rumah peninggalan halmoeni ini, banyak kenangan yang ditinggalkan halmoeni dirumah ini yang tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas

"Ini kuncinya oppa.. " ucap hyerin ketika ia telah kembali

"Terimakasih hyerin ah.. ah oppa ada sesuatu untukmu" donghae mengambil sesuatu dari dari dalam tas miliknya

"ambilah.. "

"a-apa ini oppa?"

"Gunakan uang ini untuk keperluan sehari-hari, aku tau kau sangat membutuhkannya"

"t-tapi.. "

"aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun"

Hyerin tersenyum haru kemudian menerima amplop berwarna coklat yang diberikan donghae

"Terimakasih oppa.. "

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membereskan pakaian dan perlengkapan mereka untuk tiga hari kedepan sedangkan donghae tengah bersandar di dinding kayu ruang tamu sambil merokok dan menatap keluar jendela

"Hyerin ssi terlihat sangat terharu tadi.. "

Donghae menoleh "hidupnya cukup menyedihkan, suaminya pergi meninggalkan nya setelah hyerin hamil dan anaknya pun meninggal ketika berusia 2 tahun karena kelainan jantung, ia tidak menikah lagi semenjak itu dan kini ia bekerja sebagai pedagang sayuran di pasar. ia sering kekurangan uang dan oleh karena itu terkadang aku memberinya uang. itung-itung sebagai balasan karena sudah merawat rumah halmoeni"

Baekhyun mengangguk, bukan hanya ia saja ternyata yang memiliki masalah hidup yang pelik

"apa kau lapar? akan aku buatkan makanan untukmu hyung"

.

.

Sore harinya donghae mengajak baekhyun untuk berziarah kemakam kakek, nenek serta orangtuanya

"Ayah, ibu, halmoeni dan harabeoji. aku datang kemari untuk menjenguk kalian. kalian baik-baik saja kan disana? maaf jika aku jarang berkunjung. sekarang kalian tidak perlu khawatir aku sendirian lagi, kali ini aku datang bersama dengan istriku, pendamping hidupku. aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi seperti dulu"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan donghae yang bercerita panjang lebar di depan makam keluarga nya

"Kalian tidak perlu lagi datang ke mimpiku setiap malam dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan ku, aku baik-baik saja disini. chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin juga baik-baik saja, mereka tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan. aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian di alam sana" donghae meletakkan beberapa bunga Mawar putih disetiap nisan

"Kami pergi" donghae dan baekhyun menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan tanah pemakaman itu

.

.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanya donghae kepada baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya

saat ini mereka sedang berkeliling disekitar desa tempat tinggal halmoeni dengan menggunakan motor

"Terserah hyung saja, aku sama sekali tidak tau tempat ini"

"Hyung punya suatu tempat yang bagus untuk kita kunjungi, kau pasti suka"

.

.

"Taman bunga matahari?"

Donghae tersenyum "Ne, dulu ibu dan ayahku suka sekali mengajak hyung kesini. tempatnya sangat Indah bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tempat ini Indah sekali. lingkungan nya masih sangat asri, suasanya sepi dan cuacanya juga sangat sejuk

Mereka menghabiskan waktu disana sampai senja datang menjemput

Baekhyun memandang sunset dihadapannya dengan kepala yang menyender dibahu tegap sang suami yang duduk disebelahnya "melihat matahari terbenam bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan" gumam baekhyun pelan

Donghae menoleh, wajah manis baekhyun yang terkena sinar matahari senja terlihat sangat menakjubkan dimata donghae, pria mungil itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya

"Sayang.. "

"Hmm.. "

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika kau itu sangat cantik?"

Baekhyun menegakan bahunya dan memfokuskan atensinya pada donghae

"Kau sudah sangat sering mengatakan itu"

Donghae tersenyum "benarkah? tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa bosan mengucapkannya"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

Donghae mengecup tangan kanan baekhyun pelan "hyung sangat beruntung karena memiliki mu sebagai pendamping hyung"

"Aku juga merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki seorang pendamping seperti mu hyung"

Keduanya tersenyum lembut, perlahan tapi pasti donghae mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. keduanya saling menutup mata menikmati pagutan bibir masing-masing dengan sunset yang menjadi saksi bisu keromantisan sepasang anak adam ini

.

.

Mereka baru pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 9 malam, donghae mengajak baekhyun makan malam diluar dulu dan setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di samchong park. sebuah Taman yang biasa dijadikan pasangan muda mudi mokpo untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama

Baekhyun berdiri di depan jendela kamar, ia sedang menunggu donghae yang sedang mandi. sepintas ia teringat akan ketiga anak tirinya. tadi ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum mereka bangun. ia sudah membuatkan sarapan dan meninggalkan memo. entahlah rasanya selalu menyakitkan ketika mengingat rentetan penolakan yang selalu dilontarkan ketiga lelaki tampan itu terhadap baekhyun, terlebih chanyeol. apa yang harus ia perbuat agar lelaki bertelinga caplang itu sedikit bersikap lebih ramah terhadapanya?

Grepp..

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika lengan kekar donghae memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba

"Hyung kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja, kenapa kau melamun begini? ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Hyung apa kau tidak merasa jika dia sangat membenciku? bagaimana menjelaskan nya ya? dia seperti menganggapku sebagai musuhnya"

Donghae terkekeh pelan "chanyeol orangnya memang seperti itu, kau tau? dulu aku dan ibunya chanyeol sempat khawatir chanyeol tidak akan bisa punya teman karena sifat anak itu yang terlalu keras dan dingin. bukan hanya terhadapmu, tapi ia akan bersikap sama terhadap orang-orang yang baru ia kenal"

"Entahlah hyung, aku merasa chanyeol tidak suka jika aku menjadi istrimu. bukan hanya chanyeol sebenarnya, sehun dan hanbin juga"

"Sejak pertama kali aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku berniat menikahi seorang pemuda yang berusia jauh lebih muda dariku mereka memang terus memberikan respon negatif, tapi hyung yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan bisa meluluhkan hati mereka, iya kan sayang?"

"Aku tidak yakin hyung" baekhyun menjawab lesu

"Hey kemana perginya baekhyunku yang selalu optimis dan pantang menyerah huh? Hyung percaya kau pasti bisa"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku setelahnya

Donghae tersenyum "sayang.."

Donghae mulai menciumi telinga kiri baekhyun dan meremas dadanya pelan

"nggghh.." baekhyun mendesah pelan

Pria tampan itu membuka kancing piyama baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, baekhyun tidak mengenakan kaos dalam sehingga memudahkan donghae untuk meremas dada berisi itu sambil mencumbui leher putih baekhyun

"nggghh.. aaaahh.. hyuunggg"

Usapan tangan donghae kemudian turun dan membuka celana baekhyun dengan pelan, ia meremas kejantanan baekhyun yang masih ditutupi oleh underwear dengan gemas

"aahhh.." baekhyun menggeliat resah

Donghae menarik celana baekhyun lepas hingga pria mungil itu telanjang total

CLOK CLOK CLOK

Ia mengocok kejantanan mungil itu dengan tempo teratur

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang milik suaminya dengan pasrah, donghae langsung meraup bibir simungil dengan penuh nafsu tanpa berhenti mempermainkan kesejatian si mungil

Baekhyun meremas rambut donghae pelan "ahhh hyung.." desahnya manja

CROT CROT CROT

"mhhmmmphhahh.." baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat sambil meremas rambut suaminya ketika ejakulasi itu datang

Donghae membalik tubuh baekhyun kehadapannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sedikitpun

Begitu tautan mereka terlepas baekhyun langsung ambruk namun dengan sigap donghae menahannya

Donghae melepas handuk mandinya perlahan, baekhyun merona malu ketika melihat kejantanan suaminya yang mulai membesar

"Sentuh itu baek.."

Baekhyun memandang donghae dengan pandangan terkejut, ia tidak pernah menyentuh kesejatian suaminya itu. Biasanya donghae akan memasukannya langsung

Melihat respon pasif baekhyun, donghae pun berinisiatif menuntun tangan baekhyun dan menaruhnya dikejantanannya

Baekhyun merona hebat, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya menyentuh kejantanan orang lain. penis donghae sangat panjang dan besar. urat-urat disekeliling Batang milik suaminya itu terasa sangat nyata dan berdenyut kencang ditangan kanannya

"Kocok perlahan sampai menegang sempurna istriku"

Baekhyun menurut, dengan gugup ia mengocok kejantanan itu dengan gerakan kaku

"mmmrrgh.. " donghae menutup matanya menikmati

BLUSH

baekhyun blushing parah, kejantanan donghae mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum yang terasa lengket ditangan nya

"Sekarang hisap itu baek"

"H-hisap?"

"Ne, hyung belum pernah membobol mulut perawan mu. Ayo lakukan. hyung ingin merasakannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menunduk dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan

Slrupp

Baekhyun langsung memasukan kejantanan raksasa milik suaminya itu kedalam mulutnya meskipun tidak semuanya berhasil ia hisap

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya keatas "hisap itu seperti lollipop, jilat, kecup dan kocok" ucapnya kemudian

Baekhyun menuruti semua intruksi donghae yang berhasil menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari si empunya

"Berdirilah istriku"

Baekhyun berdiri, ia benar-benar menuruti apapun yang diucapkan oleh donghae

"Berbaringlah, hyung sudah tidak tahan lagi.. "

.

.

Bir, rokok, ayam panggang, wanita dan kartu judi. chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin mengundang beberapa teman mereka untuk pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah mereka selagi donghae tidak ada dirumah.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi ruang tengah dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja, ia baru saja selesai menyetubuhi seorang pelacur bernama seolhyun yang kini tengah disetubuhi oleh adiknya hanbin diatas meja ruang tengah yang juga dikelilingi oleh 4 orang pria lain yang termasuk salah satu diantaranya adalah sehun. mereka menyewa gadis muda itu untuk disetubuhi secara bergiliran dengan uang yang dikumpulkan bersama, bagi mereka pesta tanpa melakukan seks sama saja seperti memakai baju tanpa celana

"Pesta yang sangat mengesankan bung, gadis itu ketat sekali. aku sangat puas malam ini" ucap zico salah satu teman chanyeol dibengkel tempatnya bekerja yang duduk disebelah chanyeol

Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi, ia sibuk merokok sambil memandangi tubuh seolhyun yang penuh dengan sperma entah milik siapa

"Sayang sekali ibu tirimu tidak ada disini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia ikut berpesta bersama kita"

Chanyeol terdiam, alasan ia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan seperti ini adalah untuk menghilangkan sosok baekhyun dari pikirannya. tapi ternyata baekhyun malah terus menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. bahkan disaat ia menyetubuhi seolhyun tadi yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah baekhyun yang mendesah liar dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya

"arrrrrghhh f*ck aku sampaiii.. " hanbin berteriak kencang saat ia mengalami ejakulasinya yang ke empat

Setelahnya posisi hanbin langsung digantikan oleh sehun, ia kembali menyetubuhi seolhyun setelah sebelumnya ia sudah menyetubuhi gadis itu sebanyak 2 kali

PLAK PLAK PLAK

desahan dan geraman erotis itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi chanyeol, ia justru lebih memilih berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar

"Kau mau kemana chanyeol ah?" tanya zico kemudian

"Kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya, aku lelah. aku ingin tidur"

.

.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

suara kuiit yang saling beradu kencang hingga derit ranjang yang bergulir terus terdengar selama beberapa jam yang lalu, peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya menjadi pertanda panas nya hubungan percintaan yang mereka lakukan

"ahhhh donghae hyung.. " tubuh baekhyun terus tersentak-sentak tak karuan dibawah kungkungan tubuh suaminya

Donghae sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher istrinya dengan mata yang terpejam erat, geraman-geraman lirih dari suara beratnya terus berkumandang pertanda ia tengah mengecap kenikmatan yang sangat nyata

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Donghae semakin mempercepat sodokannya ketika dirasa Puncak kenikmatan itu akan segera datang

"mmrrghh.. aaaarrgghh" donghae menggeram layaknya seekor serigala lapar, bola matanya memutih sempurna. urat-urat dileher serta pelipisnya tercetak jelas dan kulit wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan

BRUKKK

donghae ambruk diatas tubuh baekhyun yang terbaring lemas dibawahnya, ia juga lelah setelah mengalami ejakulasi untuk yang ke empat kalinya sedangkan baekhyun sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ia keluar untuk malam ini

"seperti biasa.. kau memang selalu menakjubkan istriku" ucap donghae sambil mengecup pelan kening istrinya

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi kepuasan diwajah tampan suaminya, ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga karena telah berhasil memuaskan suaminya itu. ini artinya ia telah menjadi istri yang baik bukan?

"Hyung.. kenapa kau tampan sekali?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos istri mungilnya itu "hyung memang tampan sayang"

"Aku tahu" baekhyun tertawa jenaka

Donghae melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka dan mulai berbaring disisi tubuh baekhyun, seketika cairan sperma milik donghae merembes keluar dari lubang bagian selatan tubuh baekhyun

"Hyungggg basah.. " baekhyun mulai merengek

"Biarkan saja sayang, itu sebagai bukti penyatuan Cinta kita malam ini" balas donghae sambil menarik pria yang lebih mungil kedalam pelukannya

"Ish.. kau jorok hyung"

Donghae tertawa pelan, ia menciumi rambut istrinya dengan lembut

"Hyung ayo ceritakan tentang kisah hidupmu, aku belum mengetahui apapun tentang suami tampan ku ini"

Donghae mengernyit, jika dipikir-pikir ia dan baekhyun memang belum terlalu mengenal jauh. hanya sedikit yang mereka ketahui tentang kehidupan masing-masing, sepertinya tidak salah jika ia mulai mencoba terbuka pada pasangan hidupnya kini. toh obrolan setelah sex bukanlah ide yang buruk

"apa yang ingin kau tau?"

"semuanya, aku ingin tau semua tentang hyung"

Donghae berpikir sejenak "Hyung lahir di sebuah desa kecil di mokpo 15 oktober 1968 silam, hyung adalah Putra tunggal dari seorang petani dan penjual lobak keliling di desa tempat tinggal kami, hidup kami sangat sederhana. tidak ada televisi, tidak ada ac, tidak ada kipas angin, tidak ada kulkas. hanya sebuah kasur bekas yang menjadi alas untuk tidur kami jika malam datang menjemput"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan

"Hyung hanya bersekolah sampai jenjang junior high school saja, itulah sebabnya kenapa sekarang hyung hanya menjadi seorang kuli bangunan, bukan menjadi polisi seperti apa yang hyung harapkan " donghae tertawa canggung setelahnya

"Hyung ingin menjadi polisi?"

"Ne, tapi sepertinya tuhan berkehendak lain, sejak lulus smp hyung sudah mulai bekerja untuk membantu orang tua. apapun hyung kerjakan asal bisa dapat uang"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuamu hyung?"

"Mereka meninggal semenjak hyung belum genap berusia 20 thn, ayah meninggal karena sakit ginjal ketika hyung baru lulus smp dan ibuku meninggal ketika hyung berusia 18 thn. sejak saat itu hyung tinggal bersama halmoeni dan haraboeji tapi setahun setelahnya haraboeji juga meninggal hingga tinggalah hyung dan halmoeni saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk "lalu bagaimana ceritanya hyung bisa tinggal diseoul?"

"Saat hyung berusia 23 thn hyung memutuskan untuk merantau ke seoul agar mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah apa yang hyung harapkan ketika kita tidak memiliki ijazah lebih ataupun gelar. alhasil selama perantauan hyung diseoul hyung hanya menjadi pekerja kasar diberbagai tempat"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan? bagaimana hyung bisa menikah dan punya anak? apakah hyung pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Donghae tertawa sumbang "jangan bercanda sayang, kau pikir orang bodoh macam apa yang mau menjalin Kasih dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki masa depan seperti hyung"

"Berarti secara tidak langsung aku ini orang bodoh karena sudah mau menikah dengan mu" baekhyun cemberut

"eyyy itu pengecualian untukmu sayang"

"yasudah ayo ceritakan lagi"

"Singkat cerita hyung bertemu dengan ibunya chanyeol ketika hyung sedang bekerja untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan kantor cabang baru milik ayahnya diseoul"

"Tunggu, kantor cabang? apa berarti mantan keluarga mendiang istrimu itu orang kaya?"

Donghae mengangguk "Ne, dasom adalah putri bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan . sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai macam bidang namun lebih mengutamakan bidang otomotif dan jasa"

"Omo" baekhyun tidak menyangka ini sebelumnya, jadi sebenarnya chanyeol sehun dan hanbin itu keturunan dari keluarga kaya? lalu kenapa mereka hidup sederhana seperti sekarang?

"Tapi kenapa kalian hidup susah seperti ini hyung? Kim corporation itu bukan perusahaan kecil, kekayaan keluarga mereka bahkan sanggup untuk membeli sebuah negara"

"Ayah dasom sangat menentang hubungan kami berdua, ia beralasan hyung bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk putrinya. hyung bisa mengerti itu, hyung bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika dasom memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap hyung"

"Lalu?" baekhyun semakin penasaran dibuatnya

"Karena hubungan kami yang terus ditentang, akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk kawin lari. kehidupan kami benar-benar sulit saat itu, ayah dasom benar-benar marah hingga memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan kami. kami terus pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menghindari kejaran anak buah ayahnya dasom. aku kesulitan mencari pekerjaan karena ayah dasom melarang semua orang untuk menerimaku sebagai pegawai mereka. dasom yang seorang lulusan terbaik di oxford university juga tidak bisa bekerja karena ayahnya menggunakan seluruh koneksinya untuk menolak dasom bekerja diperusahaan manapun, kami bahkan harus tinggal digubuk kardus selama berminggu-minggu karena tidak punya tempat bernaung. untungnya kakak perempuan dasom, soyou sangat baik dan perhatian terhadap kami. secara diam-diam ia terkadang memberikan kami uang, ia juga lah yang memberikan kami uang agar bisa pulang ke mokpo"

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan serius, ia tidak menyangka donghae punya jalan hidup yang begitu rumit

"Kami tinggal dan bersembunyi di mokpo selama beberapa tahun hingga dasom hamil dan memiliki anak, namun saat ia melahirkan hanbin nyawa dasom tidak dapat lagi diselamatkan. sebenarnya setelah sehun lahir dokter menyarankan dasom untuk tidak hamil lagi karena rahim dasom sedikit bermasalah, tapi dasom sangat bersikeras ingin punya anak lagi, keputusannya itu ternyata justru mempertemukan dirinya dengan kematian. terjadi sebuah pendarahan yang sangat hebat ketika hanbin lahir hingga menyebabkan dasom harus meregang nyawa"

Baekhyun menatap miris "lalu apakah kau menyesal karena hanbin telah lahir kedunia?"

Donghae menggeleng "aniyo, hanbin putraku juga, ia darah dagingku. aku sangat bahagia ia lahir dengan selamat kedunia meskipun aku tau kelahirannya harus ditukar dengan kematian ibunya, aku ikhlas menerima semua itu. chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin adalah sumber kekuatan bagiku. mereka adalah alasan kenapa aku terus bertahan sampai sekarang"

Baekhyun menangis, ia terharu. sungguh ia terharu melihat bagaimana donghae begitu mencintai anak-anaknya. ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan donghae juga sekarang

CUP

baekhyun mencium dan mengulum bibir tebal donghae dengan penuh perasaan, matanya ia tutup dengan airmata yang terus mengalir

Donghae membalas pagutan manis itu dengan tak kalah lembut

"Aku mencintaimu hyung.. sangat mencintaimu"

Donghae tersenyum teduh "Nado.. "

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang terlihat sangat bersih, dihadapannya ada sebuah kasur berukuran king size yang ditutupi oleh kelambu berwarna putih. samar-samar chanyeol bisa melihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dikasur tersebut

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, ia membuka kelambu itu perlahan

"Siapa kau?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara berat

Secara perlahan gadis itu berbalik dan bola mata chanyeol seolah hendak melompat dari tempatnya saking kagetnya melihat baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan lingerie super tipis yang bahkan memperlihatkan seluruh bentuk tubuhnya

Tapi kenapa rambut baekhyun panjang? gumam chanyeol kebingungan dalam hati

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda, ia menggoyangkan pantatnya kekiri dan ke kanan sambil meraba-Raba tubuhnya sendiri

NYUTT

penis chanyeol secara perlahan mulai berdiri tegak, chanyeol baru sadar jika ia telanjang total saat ini

Baekhyun semakin menggila, ia mulai menari-nari erotis diatas kasur berseprai putih itu

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seolah hendak meledak melihatnya, tatapan tajamnya terus menghunus setiap gerakan pria mungil itu seolah tak mau terlewatkan sedikit pun

Baekhyun berjalan merangkak dengan tatapan seduktif, ia menggengam dan langsung memasukan kejantanan chanyeol kedalam mulutnya

"arrrghh.." chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, ia seperti melayang keudara ketika bibir mungil itu menghisap miliknya dengan penuh semangat

Slrupp slruppp

Chanyeol merasa kakinya seolah melemas seperti jelly dan pandangannya semakin kabur oleh kabut kenikmatan

BRUKK

chanyeol jatuh dengan lemas diatas kasur putih itu dengan nafas yang terputus-putus tepat setelah baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya

Baekhyun berdiri, ia kemudian membalikan tubuh chanyeol secara perlahan dan mulai merangkak diatas tubuh pria jangkung tersebut

"ap-apa yang-ahhhhhhhh" chanyeol mendesah panjang dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan tangan yang meremat seprei kasur tak kalah eratnya. urat-urat dileher dan pelipisnya tercetak sangat jelas dengan peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya

CLOK CLOK CLOK

Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun diatas selangkangan chanyeol dengan tempo teratur. benda panjang besar dan berurat milik lelaki caplang dibawahnya terlihat timbul tenggelam dilahap oleh lubang ketat milik pria diatasnya

"Baekhyun ahhhh" chanyeol bergumam frustasi, tubuhnya terus bergetar tidak karuan menerima sengatan kenikmatan yang sangat memabukan ini

CLOK CLOK CLOK

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, ia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi bibir chanyeol dengan penuh semangat

ckkkpphh cmmphh ckkpkh

Chanyeol kewalahan sendiri menghadapi ciuman yang membabi buta ini, ciuman baekhyun turun mengecupi leher milik chanyeol

PLOP

"arrrrghhh" baekhyun meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang sangat jelas dileher pria yang lebih kekar

Baekhyun kemudian menggigit dan menciumi puting sewarna kecoklatan di dada bidang chanyeol

Chanyeol memegang pundak baekhyun bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan baekhyun dari area puting dadanya, namun chanyeol seolah sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. baekhyun malah justru semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada puting yang sudah mencuat tegak itu

Alhasil chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah kuasa pria cantik itu

"ahhhhh ahhhh" persendian diseluruh tubuh chanyeol seolah lenyap total tertelan oleh kenikmatan yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya

Baekhyun kembali menegakan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata dan bergoyang semakin liar

CLOK CLOK CLOK

chanyeol menggeliat resah, sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya seolah hendak menyembur keluar

"b-baekhh.. ahhh.. b-baekhyuhh"

CLOK CLOK CLOK

CROT CROT CROT

"ARRGHHHH AHHH BAEKHYUN AHHHHHH"

Tubuh chanyeol melengkung keatas dengan urat-urat besar yang tampak sangat nyata disekeliling lehernya, jakunnya naik turun tidak karuan dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan pupil mata yang telah memutih sepenuhnya

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia menunduk dan mencium chanyeol yang tampak lemas dibawahnya

CUP

chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati permainan mulut baekhyun dibibirnya...

.

.

Kosong? kemana baekhyun? kemana perginya kelambu-kelambu putih tadi? chanyeol melirik sekeliling nya, ini kamarnya.

SREET..

Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya, aish celana dalamnya basah akan cairan sperma. jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi? Holly shit!

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. diruang tengah, sehun, hanbin dan yang lainnya tengah melakukan permainan poker dengan sekaleng bir ditangan masing-masing. seolhyun duduk telanjang diatas meja tempat permainan itu berlangsung. ia sedang meminum soju setelah melewati permainan seks panjang dengan 7 orang pria berbeda

"Seolhyun ah.. Berbaringlah"

Seolhyun cukup terkejut ketika chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam yang terlihat basah. seolhyun bisa mencium baunya, itu jelas bau sperma

Gadis berkulit eksotis itu memutuskan untuk menurut kemudian berbaring dan mengangkangkan kakinya lebar

Chanyeol langsung melepas celana dalamnya dan melemparnya asal, ia mengocok kesejatiannya pelan sampai menegang sempurna

JLEBB

"ahhhhh.. "

"Wahhhhhhh.. " sehun hanbin dan yang lainnya berseru heboh ketika chanyeol langsung melesakan kejantanannya di lubang vagina seolhyun

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"mrrrrghhh.. baekhyun ah" chanyeol meracau tak jelas sambil terus menggenjot lubang seolhyun

Sehun dan hanbin saling berpandangan bingung 'baekhyun?' gumam mereka berdua dalam hati

.

.

"Halmoeni meninggal ketika hanbin berusia 1 tahun, setelahnya hyung kembali lagi ke seoul dan memulai hidup baru disana. semenjak kematian dasom, ayahnya tidak pernah lagi mencoba menganggu kehidupan hyung. Ia lenyap seolah hilang ditelan bumi"

"jadi itu alasannya kenapa kalian terus hidup susah seperti ini? apa anak-anak mu tau asal usul keluarga mereka yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja mereka tau, biar bagaimanapun mereka berhak tau tentang asal usul keluarga mereka yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah tau jika mereka berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya?"

"Mereka tidak terlalu responsif, mereka bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya"

"Apa mereka membenci kakek mereka sendiri?"

"Hyung tidak tau, mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika mereka membenci kakek mereka"

"Lalu bagaimana hyung merawat anak-anak mu sementara hyung bekerja? saat itu chanyeol sehun dan hanbin masih kecil kan?"

"Hyung menitipkan mereka pada tetangga hyung saat hyung bekerja, hyung baru menjemput mereka kembali saat malam harinya. untungnya mereka bukanlah anak yang rewel sewaktu kecil, hyung jadi lebih tenang saat harus meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari nafkah. tetangga yang selalu membantu hyung itu namanya yura ahjumma, ia sudah lama tidak memiliki anak dan suaminya pun telah meninggal. ahjumma itu sangat baik, ia sangat menyanyangi anak-anak hyung seperti anaknya sendiri. tapi sayangnya ia sudah meninggal semenjak chanyeol lulus sma karena sakit"

"Hyung aku tidak tau jika kau punya pengalaman hidup yang cukup pelik" ucap baekhyun sembari melesakan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya

Donghae mencium pucuk kepala istrinya dengan penuh Kasih sayang

"Pengalaman hidup yang sangat keras itu membuat hyung menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat, dari situ hyung belajar arti dari sebuah pengorbanan, pengorbanan untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang hyung cintai. apapun akan hyung lakukan agar 3 pangeran kesayangan hyung itu tidak kelaparan. hyung tidak pernah menyesal atas jalan hidup yang sudah tuhan gariskan untuk hyung. selama chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin ada bersama hyung. hyung yakin hyung akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "kau benar-benar seorang ayah yang baik hyung, aku yakin ketiga pangeran tampan mu itu sangat bangga memiliki seorang ayah seperti mu"

Donghae tersenyum tipis "tapi hyung merasa jika hyung bukanlah ayah yang baik untuk mereka"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak ada satupun dari anak-anak hyung yang memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, chanyeol hanyalah seorang montir bengkel dengan penghasilan tak menentu. sehun bekerja sebagai pegawai pabrik plastik yang hampir bangkrut, dan hanbin hanya bekerja sebagai seorang security rumah sakit dengan penghasilan yang bahkan tidak seberapa. mereka tidak berkuliah karena hyung tidak mampu membiayai mereka, kenyataan bahwa hyung tidak bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang layak untuk mereka benar-benar membuat hyung terpukul. hyung merasa gagal baekhyun ah. hyung gagal membahagiakan anak-anak hyung, hyung bukanlah ayah yang baik"

Baekhyun menegakan kembali duduknya dan menatap donghae dengan tatapan sendu

airmata donghae keluar tanpa bisa dikomando sama sekali "aigooo kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini" dengan cepat donghae menghapus airmatanya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan istrinya

Baekhyun mengusap airmata suaminya pelan "sayang kenapa kau berpikir begitu? kau sudah melakukan segalanya untuk membahagiakan anak-anak mu, tidak ada yang perlu disesali sekarang. anak-anak mu bisa menjadi orang sukses tanpa harus kuliah, ini hanya proses hyung. proses untuk menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik"

Donghae tersenyum teduh, ia mengecup kening baekhyun pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat

.

.

"Hyung.."

Baekhyun mengelus-elus dada telanjang donghae pelan, pria mungil itu berbaring di dalam pelukan hangat donghae dan menjadikan dada bidang suaminya itu sebagai alas

"Hmm.. " donghae hanya berdehem pelan sebagai jawaban dengan mata yang tertutup

"Hyung kau tidur?"

"Aniyo, ada apa sayang.. bicaralah jika kau memang ingin, hyung akan mendengarkan" balas donghae yang masih memejamkan mata

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan chanyeol sehun dan hanbin? aku ingin tau semuanya tentang mereka"

Donghae membuka matanya dan melirik kearah baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya "apa yang ingin kau tau?"

"apapun, aku ingin tau apa yang mereka suka dan apa yang tidak mereka suka"

Donghae terdiam sejenak "chanyeol lahir tanggal 27 November thn 1991, sehun lahir tanggal 12 april thn 1993 dan hanbin tanggal 22 oktober thn 1996. sedari kecil chanyeol memang agak dingin dan sedikit tempramental, sehun juga termasuk anak yang cuek hanya saja ia lebih mudah untuk di dekati jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. hanbin lebih periang dan banyak bicara, ia juga termasuk tipikal anak yang cukup jahil. saat masih sekolah dulu mereka itu sangat nakal, mereka sering ikut tawuran antar geng sekolah di mokpo"

"mwo? tawuran? apa kau pernah memarahi mereka?"

"Terkadang hyung memarahi mereka"

"Terkadang? kenapa begitu hyung? tawuran bukanlah perilaku yang terpuji, harusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih tegas agar mereka tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"Hyung pikir tidak masalah jika seorang pria berkelahi"

"Hyung ish.." baekhyun mencubit dada donghae pelan

Donghae terkekeh "meskipun chanyeol itu tergolong anak yang nakal, sebenarnya dia itu termasuk anak yang pintar juga. dia selalu mendapat juara kelas saat di sma dulu, hanya sehun dan hanbin yang tidak begitu menonjol untuk urusan akademik"

"Benarkah? wow"

"Ne, chanyeol sangat populer saat disekolah dulu. banyak perempuan yang menyukainya tapi hanya beberapa saja yang berani mendekatinya secara langsung, Putra sulung ku itu terlalu dingin untuk di dekati. dia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sampai sekarang"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sehun dan hanbin?"

"Sehun itu penggila wanita, ia sering sekali berganti-ganti pasangan tiap bulannya, dalam satu waktu dia juga bisa memacari lebih dari 3 orang gadis"

"Benarkah? ish sehun memang terlihat seperti seorang player"

"Putra bungsuku hanbin tidak begitu populer dikalangan perempuan, ia tidak pernah beruntung jika menyangkut soal cinta. beberapa kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang menjadi incarannya tapi selalu berakhir dengan penolakan. gadis gadis itu malah lebih tertarik pada chanyeol atau sehun"

"Aigoo kasian sekali uri hanbinie, lalu adakah hal lain yang disukai anak-anakmu? seperti makanan mungkin?"

"Chanyeol sangat suka cumi goreng, saat kecil dulu ia sering meminta hyung untuk membuatkannya cumi goreng, tapi karena hyung tidak bisa memasak, hyung meminta tolong yura ahjumma untuk mebuatkannya haha" donghae tertawa setelahnya

"Hanya cumi goreng saja?"

"Chanyeol sehun dan hanbin tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan, mereka suka semua jenis makanan, hanya saja chanyeol paling suka cumi goreng, sehun suka telur gulung dan hanbin suka dada ayam. untuk hobi, mereka bertiga sama-sama pecinta bola. manchester united adalah group favorit chanyeol sedangkan chelsea adalah favorit sehun, hanbin sendiri lebih suka barca/barcelona"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang tidak mereka sukai?"

"Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka kebisingan, ia lebih suka suasana yang tenang dan nyaman. sehun tidak suka makanan pedas dan hanbin takut kecoa"

"Mwo? Kecoa?"

"Ne, hanbin sangat phobia pada hewan sewarna kecoklatan itu"

'Heol penampilannya saja yang macho, ternyata ia takut kecoa' ucap baekhyun di dalam hati

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ne hyung rasa hanya itu saja"

"Sekarang giliran hyung yang bertanya"

"Kau ingin tanya apa hyung?"

"Semuanya. hyung ingin tau semuanya"

Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku lahir di busan 6 mei 1991, ayahku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir dan ibuku menikah lagi ketika aku berusia 5 thn. pada awalnya ayah tiriku bersikap sangat baik terhadapaku, ia menyanyangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. tapi sikapnya berubah ketika ibuku meninggal 3 thn lalu. ia sering mabuk-mabukan dan memukuliku, aku mencoba bertahan hidup dengannya karena aku merasa tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya seorang diri. tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi setelah ia mencoba melecehkanku"

Donghae terlihat sangat serius mendengar cerita hidup yang coba diutarakan istri mungilnya ini

"Ia mencoba melecehkanku ketika aku tertidur, untungnya aku bisa menghindar dan melarikan diri setelahnya. aku kabur ke seoul dengan menggunakan uang asuransi milik ibuku yang masih tersisa, aku datang ke seoul dengan harapan agar aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. tapi nyatanya aku malah ditipu oleh sebuah agent penyalur kerja setelah aku memberikan seluruh uang asuransi ibuku sebagai jaminan, aku hidup luntang lantung tidak jelas selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya aku bertemu dara noona dan bekerja dikedai ramyeon miliknya, setelah itu aku bertemu denganmu dan menjadi istrimu setelahnya"

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihatnya "aku bersyukur ayah tirimu mencoba melecehkan mu"

Baekhyun mendelik "Hyung kau jahat sekali"

"jika ayahmu tidak mencoba melecehkan mu, kau mungkin tidak akan datang ke seoul dan bertemu denganku"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu "selalu ada hikmah dibalik setiap musibah"

.

.

Chanyeol terbaring dikamarnya dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat, tubuhnya masih dibanjiri oleh keringat. nafasnya terengah-engah setelah menyetubuhi seolhyun hingga 5 kali, chanyeol benar-benar hilang kendali tadi

Cklek

Sehun dan hanbin masuk ke kamar dan duduk di dekat chanyeol berbaring

"Wae..?" tanya chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan mata yang tertutup, ia tau itu adik-adik nya karena teman-teman yang mereka undang termasuk seolhyun sudah pulang semua

"Hyung apa terjadi sesuatu? kau brutal sekali saat menyetubuhi seolhyun tadi" hanbin bertanya lebih dulu

"Ne kau juga menyebut-nyebut nama baekhyun tadi" sehun menambahi

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya terlalu horny tadi, sudah lama aku tidak menggenjot lubang seorang wanita" balas chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian berdiri dan menggunakan celana boxer tanpa celana dalam

"Oh ya kapan appa pulang?

"Mereka pergi ke mokpo selama 3 hari, kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan disana"

"Appa benar-benar tergila-gila pada pria mungil itu, aku penasaran service seperti apa yang diberikan pria itu diatas ranjang hingga appa begitu bertekuk lutut padanya"

"Lubang anal milik seorang uke itu lebih ketat dan hangat jika dibandingkan dengan lubang vagina seorang wanita, tidak heran jika appa begitu memuja pria berwajah cantik itu" sehun menimpali sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana hyung?" hanbin bertanya penasaran

"Dulu aku sering bercinta dengan pria-pria manis, tanpa sepengetahuan appa tentu saja. dan aku berani jamin pelayanan mereka diatas ranjang jauh lebih memuaskan jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja"

"Wah seperti nya aku harus mencobanya sekali-kali" hanbin ikut menyalakan rokok ditangannya

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi alas tidur kepalanya, sedari tadi yang ada dibayangannya hanyalah baekhyun baekhyun dan baekhyun. pemuda manis itu seolah mulai menguasai seluruh pemikirannya

"Aku ingin menidurinya"

Sehun dan hanbin sontak menoleh "mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?"

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bercinta dengannya"

Sehun dan hanbin saling berpandangan kaget "apa kau bercanda hyung? appa akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai melakukannya"

"Jangan sampai appa tahu kalau begitu"

"Hyung, masih banyak uke uke manis diluar sana yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang. kenapa harus baekhyun?"

"Karena aku menginginkan nya" chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memandang kedua adiknya dengan pandangan serius

"Ada barang bagus dirumah kita lalu kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan? apa kalian tidak lihat bagaimana sexy dan menggodanya pria mungil itu? tubuhnya, kulitnya, pantatnya, dadanya, paha dan juga wajahnya? apa kalian tidak berminat menikmati tubuhnya meskipun hanya sekali saja? Ada lubang yang bisa kita tunggangi disini lalu kenapa harus repot-repot mencari diluar?"

Dalam hati sehun dan hanbin membenarkan ucapan chanyeol, untuk ukuran laki-laki baekhyun memang sangat menggiurkan

"Lalu.. apa rencanamu hyung?" hanbin mulai bersuara

Chanyeol menepuk pundak kedua adiknya erat "gangbang.. " bisiknya pelan sambil menyeringai iblis

Sehun dan hanbin terkejut untuk sementara lalu ikut menyeringai setan selanjutnya

"HAHAHAHA"

.

.

 **TBC**

Author mau tanya dong, please ya dijawab 😂 jadi gini, ff ini suka muncul ga sih di list ff baru? author kalo ngeklik link screenplays ff ini sama sekali ga muncul, kalo author update chapter baru juga ff nya ga ada di list. apa cuma author doang yang ga bisa liat? kalian suka ngeliat ff ini ga di list ff baru?

Untuk masalah cerita author minta maaf ya kalo banyak typo, author udah edit berkali-kali tapi ga tau kenapa kalo udah dipost suka jadi banyak yang error lagi :v

Chapter depan insya allah secepatnya ya, kalo reviewnya tembus 30 lebih *hahahah

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ini adalah danau haengbog atau danau kebahagiaan.. biasanya pasangan yang sudah menikah akan menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua disini"

Hari kedua pasangan suami istri donghae dan baekhyun di mokpo dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi sebuah danau yang sering disebut sebagai danau kebahagiaan oleh masyarakat asli mokpo

"Tempatnya Indah sekali hyung, tapi kenapa hanya ada kita berdua disini?"

"Mungkin karena ini bukan hari libur jadi tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai, hyung memang sengaja mengajakmu kesini hari ini. agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

"Kajja, kita naik perahu kayu yang disana.. "

Mereka berdua berlayar menyusuri danau sewarna hijau cerah itu dengan perasaan bahagia, baekhyun duduk di depan sembari menikmati air danau yang serasa dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya. donghae sendiri duduk dibelakang sambil mengayuh dayung

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Aku suka hyung, danaunya sangat Indah. suasananya juga sangat sejuk, aku tidak tau jika di mokpo ada tempat semenakjubkan ini"

"Itulah kenapa danau ini disebut danau kebahagiaan, karena hanya dengan kita memandanginya saja. perasaan bahagia itu akan secara otomatis datang melingkupi hati kita"

Perahu berhenti ditengah-tengah danau, donghae meletakan dayungnya ketempat semula

"Hyung kenapa berhenti?" baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan bingung

Donghae merapatkan posisi duduknya dan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang

"Kau tau cerita lain dari danau ini?"

"apa?"

"Orang-orang mokpo percaya jika sepasang suami istri melakukan hubungan seksual ditengah-tengah danau haengbog, niscaya mereka akan cepat mendapatkan keturunan sayang.. "

Baekhyun bergidik geli ketika nafas hangat donghae menerpa telinganya

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu jika belum dicoba?"

"Apa kau ingin kita melakukannya disini?"

"Ne, jika kau bersedia tentu saja"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia kemudian berbalik dan langsung mencium bibir suami tampannya

Ckkph cmpkhh ckmph

Suara kecipak saliva itu terdengar sangat nyaring karena suasananya sangat sepi, donghae mulai membuka sweater yang dipakai istrinya dengan perlahan. setelah terlepas ia langsung menghisap dan menciumi dada berisi milik istri mungilnya itu

"aaaahhh hyung mmhh"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dada berisi yang tadinya sewarna putih susu itu kini telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan

Donghae kembali memagut bibir mungil istri cantiknya itu, baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah karena ia selalu kalah jika beradu ciuman dengan donghae

Donghae menarik celana panjang yang baekhyun kenakan tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, setelahnya ia langsung melesakan 3 jarinya langsung kedalam lubang sempit itu

"akkkkh sakit hyung hiks"

Baekhyun menangis, rasanya memang masih terasa sakit jika donghae menerobos lubangnya secara mendadak

"Tahan sebentar sayang"

Donghae mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan cepat, baekhyun meringis sambil menutup matanya dan meremas jaket yang donghae pakai

"Sakit hyung.. Hiks"

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian melepas sabuk celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. ia mengocok benda itu pelan dan setelah menegak sempurna ia langsung menerobos lubang kenikmatan istrinya dengan satu kali hujaman

JLEB

"akkkkkkhhh"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan, sungguh rasanya perih sekali, seperti saat pertama kali donghae merenggut kesuciannya.

"sakit hyung hiks appo.. "

Donghae memeluk dan menciumi wajah baekhyun dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan

"Tahan sebentar sayang" donghae memagut bibir kissable istri nya berharap itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang baekhyun rasakan

"aaaahhhh.. "

setelah baekhyun mendesah barulah donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun secara teratur.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher donghae sembari terus meremas jaket donghae pelan

"aaahhh ahhh hyung ahhh.. "

Donghae masih tetap tenang ditempatnya dengan fokus terus menumbuk lubang hangat milik baekhyun

"aaaahhh hyung... "

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli ketika donghae berhasil mengenai prostatnya, secara berulang-ulang donghae menghujam bagian itu dengan gerakan yang teratur

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya, ia malu sekali rasanya mendesah kencang seperti itu ditempat terbuka seperti ini

"mmh.. mmh.. mmh" desahan baekhyun akhirnya hanya terasa bergetar di dada donghae, pria tampan itu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menikmati rangsangan yang tak sengaja baekhyun berikan untuknya

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai 30 menit setelahnya

"Hyung baekkie mau keluar.. "

"Bersama istriku.. "

Donghae mempercepat sodokannya sambil meremas dan memelintir dada berisi milik istri mungilnya itu

CROT CROT CROT

"ahhhhhh hyung.. "

baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannnya di perut donghae sedangkan donghae menyemburkan seluruh benihnya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas, pria mungil itu bersandar di dada bidang suaminya. donghae masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. ia kemudian melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan menciumi perut rata baekhyun

Ia sangat berharap suatu keajaiban bisa terjadi di dalam sana, ia berharap akan tumbuhnya suatu kehidupan baru di dalam sana. kehidupan yang pastinya akan menambah kebahagiaan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. tidak ada yang mustahil jika tuhan sudah berkehendak. Ia berharap dongeng yang sering diceritakan orang-orang tentang keajaiban danau haengbog memang benar adanya

.

.

Baekhyun dan donghae tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 5 sore. chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin tiba-tiba saja menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan penuh suka cita, baekhyun dan donghae saling menatap bingung dengan perilaku ketiga anak mereka

"Kalian sudah pulang? kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi, benarkan sehun, hanbin?"

Sehun dan hanbin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya

"Ada apa chanyeol ah? tidak biasanya kalian bersikap seperti ini"

"tidak ada apa-apa appa, kami hanya sedikit merindukan kalian saja. apa tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nya, lain lagi dengan donghae. pria berperawakan pendek itu sedikit memicing melihat gelagat aneh Putra sulungnya

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, kami sudah menyiapkan makanan special untuk kalian berdua" ucap sehun kemudian

"apa kalian memasak?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"Ne, kami sengaja pulang cepat hari ini agar bisa membuatkan makanan spesial untuk kalian" hanbin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

Baekhyun terkesiap takjub, apa ini artinya ketiga anak tirinya ini sudah mulai menerima kehadirannya? baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumannya sekarang

"Baiklah, kajja kita masuk"

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah diikuti oleh sehun, hanbin dan chanyeol. sedangkan donghae masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan bingung

"Appa kenapa berdiri terus diluar? ayo masuk"

"Ne.. "

.

.

"Wah.. "

Baekhyun memandang takjub hidangan yang tersaji diatas karpet baru berwarna biru muda dihadapannya, banyak sekali makanan yang terlihat menggugah selera dari mulai daging sapi bakar, samgyetang hingga ayam kecap pedas tersedia dengan begitu rapih disana

"Chanyeol hyung yang membeli semua bahan masakan ini sedangkan aku dan sehun hyung yang memasaknya, aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak, tapi aku harap kau dan appa menyukainya"

"tidak masalah hanbin ssi, aku sangat senang karena kalian sampai harus repot-repot menyiapkan hidangan untuk kami. terimakasih sehun ssi, hanbin ssi"

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu berbicara formal kepada kami, tidak perlu ada embel-embel ssi dibelakang nama kami" sehun menambahkan

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya "Ne gomawo sehun ah.. "

"Jja bir untuk melengkapi hidangan makan malam kita.. " chanyeol muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa botol alkohol

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berseru senang melihatnya, semuanya.. kecuali donghae. sedari tadi pria dewasa itu hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangi wajah ketiga putranya satu persatu

.

.

"Hmm waaaah ini lezat sekali, aku tidak menyangka kalian pintar memasak"

"ahhh ini masih belum apa-apa, sebenarnya kami agak kesulitan saat mencuci dagingnya tadi"

"Ah benarkah? aigoo kalian pasti kerepotan sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami senang bisa menghidangkan makanan untuk kalian"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang "hyung, kau tidak makan? kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

Donghae menatap sekilas baekhyun "aniyo, aku hanya merasa tersentuh anak-anak ku bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini"

"begitukah? aku juga cukup terkejut, tapi bukankah ini bagus? keluarga kita terlihat lebih harmonis sekarang, bukankah begitu? " tanya baekhyun kepada ketiga Putra tirinya

"Ne.. " jawab mereka kompak

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kita makan saja, lihat sehun dan hanbin sudah susah payah memasak makanan ini untuk kita, kau mau daging sapi nya? bukankah ini makanan kesukaan mu?" baekhyun mengambilkan beberapa potong daging sapi bakar dan menaruhnya dipiring donghae

Donghae tersenyum "terima Kasih baek, aku memang sangat menyukai daging sapi bakar"

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas "sama-sama hyung"

.

.

Donghae memandang keluar jendela kamar dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari tangan kanannya, ia sudah selesai makan malam dan sekarang ia sedang bersantai dikamarnya sambil menunggu baekhyun yang sedang membantu anak-anak nya mencuci piring di dapur

Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup menganggu pikiran donghae saat ini, ini tentang anak-anak nya, sikap mereka sangat berbeda hari ini. bukan! bukan donghae tidak senang dengan perubahan ketiga putranya, tentu saja ia senang jika anak-anak nya benar-benar bisa bersikap lebih baik pada istrinya, ia hanya merasa janggal. chanyeol, sehun dan hanbin sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan berbagai macam hidangan lezat yang diklaim sebagai buatan sehun dan hanbin. bukankah ini aneh? jangankan membuat ayam kecap pedas, memasak ramyeon saja mereka tidak bisa, lalu darimana ceritanya mereka bisa membuat masakan seenak tadi? lagipula sikap mereka terlalu cepat berubah, tentu saja donghae curiga. tapi ia mencoba untuk berpikiran positif terhadap anak-anak nya. mungkin saja mereka memang benar sudah berubah, iya kan?

Cklek

Donghae seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dari luar

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan "belum, kau sudah selesai mencuci piring?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan suaminya "kau tau hyung? Chanyeol tidak mengijinkanku untuk mencuci piring, dia bilang seharusnya aku istirahat saja karena aku pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari mokpo ke seoul, tadi sehun bahkan membuatkan teh hijau untukku agar aku bisa lebih rileks. ah mereka kenapa bisa semanis ini? aku benar-benar terharu hyung"

Donghae tersenyum lembut memandang baekhyun yang terlihat sangat senang, sebisa mungkin ia menyingkirkan rasa curiganya kepada anak-anak nya

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur. hyung lelah sekali hari ini"

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

"Aniyo, wae?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? sejak pulang ke seoul kau jadi agak pendiam"

Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya dan menatap donghae yang tengah menutup matanya

"tidak terjadi apa-apa baekhyun ah, hyung hanya kelelahan saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Besok hyung akan dipindah tugaskan ke distrik myeongnan untuk membantu pembangunan gedung perusahaan baru disana, jadi hyung mungkin tidak akan pulang untuk satu minggu kedepan"

"Ne? kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Sebenarnya dari semenjak kita pergi ke mokpo hyung sudah diberitau jika hyung dipindah tugaskan ke myeongnan. Hyung lupa memberitahumu sebelumnya"

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu sekarang biar aku siapkan dulu keperluan mu untuk seminggu kedepan ya"

Donghae mengangguk, ia memandangi istrinya yang dengan telaten menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk satu minggu kedepan. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki seorang istri yang begitu pengertian seperti baekhyun, ia berharap ketiga anaknya juga bisa menerima baekhyun dengan baik, bicara soal anaknya apakah akan baik-baik saja jika ia meninggalkan baekhyun bersama mereka? bukannya ia tidak percaya pada ketiga anaknya, dia hanya merasa sedikit ragu. tapi... ah tidak tidak tidak.. donghae menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran negatif terhadap anak-anaknya, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagus agar anak-anak nya bisa lebih dekat dengan baekhyun. donghae hanya mencoba berpikir positif

.

.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar penuturan ayahnya, ia menguping di depan pintu kamar ayahnya dan menyeringai setelah tau jika ayahnya akan pergi selama satu minggu, ini sungguh diluar dugaan nya. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jadi semudah ini untuk bisa mencicipi tubuh molek ibu tirinya itu

"Bersiaplah park baekhyun.. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan

.

.

Hari jum'at pagi sekitar pukul 7, donghae sudah selesai sarapan dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke myeongnan, ia memandangi baekhyun dengan cukup lama dengan perasaan ragu, ia seperti merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun, entahlah ia merasa perasaan nya benar-benar tidak enak

"Ada apa hyung? kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan "aniya, hyung pergi. jaga rumah baik-baik"

"Ne.. "

"Chanyeol, sehun, hanbin appa titip baekhyun untuk satu minggu kedepan, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi appa"

"Tentu kau tidak perlu khawatir appa"

Donghae menghela nafas "baiklah kalau begitu, appa pergi.. "

Donghae memakai helm dan jaketnya kemudian bergegas menaiki motor yamaha jadul miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah, sesekali ia melihat kebelakang dan ia melihat baekhyun tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman merekah dibibir manisnya, donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya. ia berdoa pada tuhan agar selalu bisa menjaga senyuman itu... selamanya

.

.

Pukul 15.00 sore, chanyeol tersenyum simpul sembari merapihkan alat-alat bengkel miliknya. hari ini dia akan pulang cepat, ia dan adik-adik nya memang sudah sepakat untuk pulang cepat agar bisa segera melaksanakan rencana bejat mereka

Chanyeol buru-buru memakai jaket lusuh miliknya dan bersiap untuk pulang sebelum hanbin datang dan mengejutkannya

"Hyung.."

"Hanbin ah? wae? kenapa kau datang kesini? bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk bertemu dirumah?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan hanbin yang tiba-tiba muncul di bengkel tempat ia bekerja, adik bungsunya itu terlihat seperti kebingungan

"Hyung.. bantu aku.. aku ada sedikit masalah"

"Masalah apa? apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku kalah bermain judi, dan aku berhutang hingga 1 juta won pada bobby dan mino"

"Mwo? apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa jumlahnya bisa sampai sebesar itu, dua serigala itu benar-benar licik. mereka telah mempermainkan ku hyung"

"Lalu? apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku ingin pinjam uang darimu hyung, aku tidak berani meminta uang pada ayah. ia pasti akan membunuh ku jika tau aku berjudi"

"Apa kau gila! darimana aku punya uang sebanyak itu.. "

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? aku bisa berada dalam masalah besar jika aku tidak melunasi hutangku pada mereka"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, adiknya yang satu ini selalu saja membuat masalah. lalu sekarang ia harus bagaimana? darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? lalu bagaimana dengan rencana nya untuk meniduri baekhyun?

baekhyun?

"Segera hubungi sehun.. bilang padanya agar jangan pulang dulu kerumah"

.

.

Pukul 20.30 malam, baekhyun mengernyit di tempat duduknya. ia tidak tahu kenapa ketiga anak tirinya itu belum pulang juga padahal ia sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mereka, sekarang makanannya sudah dingin. terpaksa ia harus menghangatkannya lagi

Drrt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt

Baekhyun merogoh saku celana nya untuk mengambil ponsel dan melihat siapa yang melakukan panggilan. ia mengernyit karena merasa tidak mengenal nomor ini

Menghilangkan rasa curiganya baekhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo.. "

"Yeoboseyo baekhyun ssi.. "

"Ne? chanyeol ah- ani maksudku chanyeol ssi? ini kau kan? kenapa belum pulang?"

"Maafkan aku baekhyun ssi, sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang. aku mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak terduga tadi, motorku rusak dan aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri. lukaku cukup parah, bisakah kau datang kesini untuk menjemputku? aku tidak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit, aku ingin pulang saja. hanbin dan sehun tidak bisa datang kemari karena mereka harus lembur kerja"

"Ne? kecelakaan? baiklah kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera pergi kesana. dimana alamatnya?"

"Seomchandung street no. 75 blok 80"

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana.. "

PIIP

baekhyun menutup panggilan itu kemudian, ia panik sekali setelah mendengar chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan.

Baekhyun berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu donghae?

Ah tidak! baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu cemas, lebih baik ia diam saja

Dengan terburu-buru baekhyun langsung bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang chanyeol maksud..

.

.

"bagaimana? dia akan datang?.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan hanbin

"Dia akan segera datang.. "

"Hanbin ah bagaimana bisa kau berurusan dengan mereka? apa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak?" sehun mulai bertanya dengan nada jengkel pada adik satu-satunya itu

"aku tau aku salah, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. aku tidak tau jika jadinya akan seperti ini.. "

"Aish jinjja.. " sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar sangat menyayangkan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh adiknya

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita hanya perlu membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka. berharap saja mereka akan setuju dengan penawaran kita"

BRUMM BRUMM BRUMM

ucapan chanyeol terhenti oleh suara kendaraan bermotor yang tiba-tiba muncul. dua orang pria berpenampilan urakan turun dari sepeda motor besar yang mereka tumpangi, mereka adalah bobby dan mino. bobby dan mino merupakan pemimpin dan kaki tangan dari sebuah kelompok genk motor bernama zeus

"Oh rupanya ada sehun dan chanyeol juga disini, lama tidak bertemu sehun ah chanyeol ah. aigoo sepertinya hanbin terlalu ketakutan sehingga ia memanggil kedua kakak lelakinya kemari"

Hanbin bergidik jengkel mendengar suara bobby yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu,

"Hyung.. lakukan sesuatu" cicitnya pada chanyeol

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, adikmu hanbin berhutang 1 juta won pada kami. dan ia harus membayarnya malam ini juga" mino mulai angkat bicara.

Chanyeol berdecih "kau pikir aku akan percaya? Aku tau ini adalah jebakan kalian berdua kan? dasar lintah darat.. "

Mino dan bobby tertawa terbahak-bahak "kenapa jadi kami yang salah? salahkan adikmu yang sama sekali tidak becus bermain judi itu"

Hanbin mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia hendak maju dan memberikan pelajaran kepada 2 pria menyebalkan itu

"Jangan membuat masalah jadi tambah runyam hanbin ah" sehun menghalangi sambil menatap tajam adiknya itu

"Kau tau aku bukan orang yang pengertian chanyeol ah, serahkan uang itu sekarang atau kalian akan tau akibatnya"

"Aku punya penawaran yang lebih menarik untuk kalian"

"Kau berusaha membuat kesepakatan dengan kami?"

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal, percayalah padaku"

.

.

Seomchandung street no. 75 blok 80, baekhyun mengernyit bingung setelah sampai di alamat yang chanyeol sebutkan tadi, tidak ada rumah sakit ataupun klinik disini. hanya ada sebuah bangunan tua yang sangat gelap, apa chanyeol salah memberikan alamat? tapi tidak mungkin, baekhyun mendengar dengan sangat jelas tadi

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dekat, ia melihat motor chanyeol terparkir tidak jauh dari bangunan tua itu. berarti benar chanyeol ada disini, bukankah tadi chanyeol bilang motornya rusak? tapi kelihatannya motor itu terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali. apa chanyeol berbohong? tapi kenapa? dan dimana pria tinggi itu sekarang?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gedung tua itu setelah menyalakan senter dari ponselnya, mungkin saja chanyeol ada di dalam

"Chanyeol ssi.. Kau ada di dalam? Chanyeol ssi.. "

Baekhyun menyusuri gedung tua itu dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar, sejujurnya ia cukup ketakutan berada di dalam gedung tua kosong ini sendirian. tapi ia juga khawatir jika chanyeol benar ada di dalam

SRAKKK..

Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik setelah mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya

"Nu-nuguseyo?.. "

Hening, tidak ada siapapun. mungkin tadi baekhyun saja yang terlalu ketakutan. ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencari chanyeol

"Chanyeol ssi.. dimana kau? chanyeol ssi.. "

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Baekhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ia kembali berjalan ke depan. kali ini ia berjalan agak cepat

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Semakin cepat langkah baekhyun semakin cepat pula langkah seseorang yang terasa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun panik, ia berlari dan terus berlari. Langkah kaki seseorang dibelakang nya seolah semakin terasa nyata

"TOLONG AHHHHH.. "

BUGHH

Tepat saat baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dari arah depan seseorang mengayunkan sebuah tongkat kayu tepat di kepala baekhyun

BRAKKK

Baekhyun tersungkur ditanah dengan kondisi terlentang, ia pingsan

.

.

"Jadi ini penawaran yang kau maksud itu?"

Bobby dan mino menatap baekhyun yang terikat dengan kondisi telanjang. mata kedua pria urakan itu sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat lekukan tubuh mulus dihadapan mereka.

"Ne, bagaimana menurutmu? 1 juta won tidak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan ini bukan?"

GLUKK

Bobby dan mino menelan ludah secara bersamaan

"waaaah pantas saja appa sangat menyukai baekhyun, pria ini benar-benar sangat Indah" hanbin berbisik lirih disamping sehun yang juga memandang intens tubuh telanjang baekhyun

"baiklah, aku terima penawaranmu"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar penuturan bobby

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai berpesta"

Saat bobby hendak mencium bibir baekhyun, chanyeol dengan cepat menghentikannya

"tunggu dulu jiwon ah"

"Aish apa lagi?"

"Buat ia sadar dulu, tidak seru jika ia pingsan"

Chanyeol mengambil sebotol kecil minyak angin dan mengoleskannya tepat di hidung baekhyun

Secara perlahan baekhyun mulai mengedipkan matanya dan tersadar, ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat chanyeol sehun hanbin dan 2 orang pria yang tidak ia kenal berdiri mengelilinginya, tangan baekhyun diikat dengan menggunakan sabuk diatas kepalanya. dan yang paling membuat baekhyun terkejut adalah saat ia mendapati tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun

"Kau sudah bangun baekhyun ssi?"

"Ch-chanyeol..?"

bukankah chanyeol bilang ia kecelakaan dan mengalami luka parah? lalu kenapa ia terlihat baik-baik saja? dan lagi ada sehun dan hanbin disini, tadi chanyeol bilang mereka kerja lembur. kenapa ia berbohong?

"Ch-chanyeol tolong lepaskan ikatan ditanganku, ini sakit sekali"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan

"Ch-chanyeol ada apa ini? kenapa aku diikat? bukankah tadi kau bilang kau kecelakaan? dan kenapa aku telanjang begini? tolong lepaskan aku chanyeol ssi hiks.. "

Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia takut. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini

"Aku bohong, aku bohong saat aku bilang aku mengalami kecelakaan. aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau mau datang kemari.. "

"Wae? kenapa kau berbohong?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan "aku melakukannya karena... aku ingin menidurimu" ia meremas dada berisi baekhyun dengan gemas

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya "m-mwo?"

"apa masih kurang jelas? aku, sehun hanbin dan dua orang temanku akan meniduri mu disini, kami akan membawamu ke surga dunia baekhyun ssi"

sehun, hanbin, mino dan bobby tertawa mesum sambil mengelilingi baekhyun. tangan-tangan nakal mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjang baekhyun

Baekhyun berontak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. tangannya diikat keatas kepala dan kedua kakinya dipegangi dengan sangat kuat oleh chanyeol

PLAKKK

"Berhenti berontak dasar jalang!"

DEG

Baekhyun tergugu. Jalang? hanbin mengatainya jalang?

bukankah kemarin mereka bersikap sangat baik terhadap baekhyun? mereka bersikap seolah-olah menerima baekhyun dan dalam sekejap mata mereka kembali bersikap kasar

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini terhadapku? hiks.. apa salahku.. hiks"

"Kau tidak salah apapun, kau hanya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja" ucap sehun sambil membuka celana panjangnya

"tapi kenapa? aku ini ibu kalian, aku istri dari ayah kalian sendiri.. "

"Ibu? jangan bercanda, kami tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ibu kami. kau tidak lebih dari mainan untuk kami"

entah sejak kapan chanyeol membuka celananya, yang pasti sekarang ia sedang mengocok kejantanannya pelan lalu setelahnya ia mencengkram paksa mulut baekhyun dan memasukan penis raksasanya kedalam sana

"Hisap ini.. "

Hmmmhh.. Hmmmhh

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepala baekhyun dengan kasar, kejantanan chanyeol terlalu besar, bahkan setengah dari panjangnya saja tidak muat di dalam mulutnya

Rasanya sangat sesak, baekhyun pikir mereka sudah mulai menerima kehadiran nya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga mereka juga, tapi nyatanya dia salah. mungkin baekhyun memang terlalu berharap, seharusnya dari awal ia tahu jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pengganti dari ibu mereka.. tidak akan pernah

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja donghae sudah lembur, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan karena memang masih pembangunan tahap awal. sungguh ia lelah sekali, tapi donghae tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa mendapatkan upah yang jauh lebih besar dari tempat sebelumnya

CKLEK

Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan mandi bersama yang memang disiapkan khusus oleh pemilik proyek untuk para pekerjanya. disana sudah ada yunho dan kangin yang merupakan teman sesama pekerja bangunan

Donghae mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya dan mulai ikut mandi bersama dengan 2 teman kerjanya itu

"Aigoo, lihat siapa yang datang? pengantin baru kita terlihat sangat bahagia rupanya" ucap yunho sambil menyikat giginya

Donghae hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasan

"Tentu saja ia bahagia, bagaimana tidak? sahabat kita ini berhasil menikahi daun muda, lihat saja kejantanannya itu terlihat sangat sehat bukan? istrinya pasti sudah merawatnya dengan baik haha" kangin menimpali sembari menunjuk kejantanan donghae yang tengah tertidur

"Sialan kau.. " donghae terkikik geli pada akhirnya

"Bagaimana pernikahan mu hae ya? kau menikmatinya?"

"Tentu, aku sangat bahagia sekarang.. " donghae berucap tulus

"Biasanya pasangan yang menikah dengan jarak usia yang sangat jauh cenderung memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok dalam segala hal.. apa kau juga mengalami itu?"

"perbedaan itu pasti ada, tapi kami berusaha untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. aku sangat beruntung memiliki seorang istri yang begitu pengertian seperti baekhyun"

"Kau tau donghae ya, semenjak kau menikah kau jadi terlihat lebih hidup. aku senang ada seseorang yang sekarang akan mengurusmu"

"Tentu, terimakasih yunho ah. tapi sebenarnya ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran ku"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang anak-anak ku, kalian tau kan chanyeol sehun dan hanbin adalah anak-anak yang sangat keras kepala. mereka akan membenci apa yang mereka tidak suka, dalam hal ini baekhyun termasuk kedalam hal yang tidak mereka suka. tapi anehnya kemarin sikap mereka tiba-tiba berubah, mereka menjadi lebih lembut dan perhatian terhadap baekhyun. dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah ketika mereka berkata telah membuatkan makanan untuk baekhyun, padahal yang aku tau mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. apa menurutmu mereka sedang membohongiku? aku hanya merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap mereka yang terlalu tiba-tiba. sebagai ayahnya aku sangat tau sifat dan karakter mereka. mereka tidak akan berubah dalam waktu singkat kecuali jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu"

Yunho dan kangin terdiam mendengarkan

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin bilang jika kau mencurigai anakmu sendiri begitu?"

Donghae tergugu dibawah guyuran air shower, ia biarkan air itu mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuh telanjang nya. ia tidak tau, sejujurnya ia punya firasat jelek terhadap ketiga putranya itu. tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menyangkal, rasanya tetap saja sulit. bahkan saat bekerja tadi ia hampir saja tertimpa beton besar karena pikirannya terlalu berfokus pada baekhyun dan ketiga putranya

Melihat donghae yang terus terdiam itu membuat yunho dan kangin menghela nafas pendek

"Menurutku kau harus lebih mempercayai ketiga putramu donghae ya, mencurigai darah daging sendiri adalah perbuatan yang cukup keterlaluan. jika mereka tau mereka pasti akan merasa sakit hati, berikan kepercayaan kepada mereka. liat sisi positifnya saja, bukankah dengan begini mereka bisa jadi lebih dekat?" kangin mulai angkat suara

"Tapi terkadang naluri seorang ayah juga bisa lebih kuat dari seorang ibu, bukankah terlalu mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba mereka berkata telah membuat makanan yang lezat padahal kenyatannya mereka tidak bisa memasak sama sekali?.. aku pikir sedikit menaruh curiga bukanlah suatu kesalahan"

Donghae semakin terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan yunho

"Sebaiknya kau telfon saja istri dan anakmu itu, siapa tau setelah menelepon mereka suasana hatimu bisa sedikit lebih tenang" ucap kangin kemudian

"Ne, aku pikir aku memang harus menghubungi istriku"

.

.

Hmmmphh.. Hmmmphh..

baekhyun menangis, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat sembab dengan sudut bibir dan hidung yang terluka karena pukulan dan tamparan yang ia terima

Ia masih terus dipaksa untuk mengoral kejantanan chanyeol, sedangkan kejantanannya sendiri sedang dipermainkan oleh mino, kedua puting susunya sedang dihisap oleh bobby dan juga hanbin, bobby menghisap, menggigit, menjilat dan menciumi puting sebelah kiri sedangkan hanbin menyusu seperti bayi pada puting sebelah kanan. sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia sudah memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang anal baekhyun, rasanya sakit sekali. lubang kecil itu dipaksa melebar dengan gerakan yang sangat kasar.

"Hisap lebih kuat jalang!" chanyeol menjambak rambut baekhyun sambil terus melesakan kejantanan nya di dalam mulut baekhyun

"F*CK! hangat sekali"

"Lubangnya masih sempit, jari-jari ku dicengkeram kuat sekali. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menggantikan jari-jari ku ini dengan kejantanan milikku" sehun ikut menimpali

Baekhyun semakin menangis tak karuan, tapi suaranya tertahan oleh kejantanan chanyeol yang memenuhi mulutnya. 'Yatuhan tolong selamatkan aku' serunya dalam hati, tapi rasanya itu mustahil. tempat ini sangat jauh dari keramaian kota, tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang menolong nya. ini semua memang salahnya, ia terlalu mudah percaya pada perkataan Putra tirinya, ia pikir mereka sudah berubah, ternyata ia salah. mereka masih tetaplah sama, mereka masih tetap membenci baekhyun. bagaimana ini? ia sudah terlalu dilecehkan, tindakan mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan. bagaimana jika donghae tau? apa yang harus baekhyun katakan? 'maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menjaga apa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi hak mu.. ' ia kembali bergumam lirih dalam hati

Drrt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt

Semua orang di dalam bangunan tua itu menoleh ketika ponsel milik baekhyun bergetar, ponsel itu tergeletak cukup jauh dari posisi baekhyun sekarang karena chanyeol melemparnya dengan kasar tadi

Dengan perasaan kesal chanyeol menarik kesejatian nya dari dalam mulut baekhyun dan bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel yang telah menganggu aktivitasnya

'Donghae hyung caling'

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon baekhyun, dengan segera ia berbalik dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam sejenak

"Appa menelepon, tolong tenang sebentar.. "

Mendengar itu baekhyun langsung berontak "DONGHAE HYUNG, ANNDWAE BERIKAN PONSEL ITU PADAKU CHANYEOL"

PLAKK

tamparan keras ia terima dari hanbin di pipi kanannya, darah segar mulai mengalir lagi dari sudut bibirnya karena tamparan itu,

"Hyunggg hiks.. " alhasil ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, jika kau ingin selamat maka tutup mulutmu itu" sehun menyumpal mulut baekhyun dengan kaos kaki miliknya agar pemuda manis itu diam

"Yoboseyo appa.. "

"Chanyeol? Dimana baekhyun? kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Baekhyun ssi baik-baik saja, ia sudah tidur, seperti nya ia kelelahan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. jika nanti ia sudah bangun bilang padanya tadi appa menelponnya. kalian semua baik-baik saja kan? dimana sehun dan hanbin?"

"Kami baik-baik saja appa, kau tidak perlu khawatir.. hanbin dan sehun juga sudah tidur"

"Baiklah kalo begitu, kau juga harus segera istirahat chanyeol ah. jangan terlalu sering begadang, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu"

"Ne appa, appa juga harus segera istirahat"

"Ne, yasudah jaga diri kalian.. appa tutup teleponnya"

"Ne, selamat malam appa"

PIIP

Airmata baekhyun kembali menetes setelah chanyeol menutup telepon itu, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia mintai tolong. sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

chanyeol menonaktifkan ponsel baekhyun dan melemparnya kesembarang arah

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita, mari kita mulai bersenang-senang baekhyun ssi" ucapnya sambil menyeringai mesum

HAHAHAHA

Mereka semua tertawa setan setelahnya terkecuali baekhyun, ia terus berontak sekuat yang ia bisa tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia. yang ada ia malah menerima pukulan dan tamparan lagi dari sehun dan juga hanbin

Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai menjamah tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu, ia mendapat giliran pertama untuk menikmati tubuh ibu tirinya itu. dengan perlahan ia mencabut kaos kaki yang dipakai sehun untuk menyumpal mulut baekhyun

"hiks.. aku mohon jangan lakukan itu chanyeol ssi, tolong ampuni aku.. tolong pertimbangkan lagi bagaimana perasaan ayahmu jika ia tau kalian melakukan ini terhadapku"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "ayahku tidak akan tau jika kau tetap diam sayang, maka dari itu tutup mulutmu dan tetaplah diam agar kau tidak menyakiti perasaan suamimu itu.."

"hiks.. chanyeol aku mohon, kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadap ku, asal jangan kau lakukan itu.. aku tidak bisa chanyeol ssi.. aku tidak bisa mengkhianati ayahmu.. hiks"

"ssstt.. jangan menangis sayang, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini" chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu

Elusan dipipinya itu sama sekali tidak membuat baekhyun tenang, ia justru semakin ketakutan dengan kelakuan chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat seperti seorang pyscho

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan setelahnya, ia menjambak rambut baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya kasar

ckmpph.. ckkphhh

suara kecipak saliva itu terdengar cukup nyaring ditempat yang sangat sepi ini, airmata baekhyun yang terus mengalir itu seolah menjadi lelucon bagi mereka, chanyeol bahkan menjilati airmata yang keluar dengan penuh nafsu

"Hoho sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan" bobby melucuti semua pakaiannya dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh hanbin mino dan sehun, mereka berputar mengelilingi tubuh chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terbaring sambil mengocok kejantanan masing-masing

Kecupan chanyeol terus turun menuju leher dan berhenti lama di area dada, chanyeol bulak balik mencium dan menjilati area puting baekhyun dari sebelah kiri ke kanan dan terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

kecupannya turun lagi keperut dan berhenti di area kejantanan mungil itu

CLOK CLOK CLOK

chanyeol mengoral penis mungil itu dengan sangat kasar, tidak ada rasa nikmat yang baekhyun rasakan. justru hanya rasa sakit yang ia terima

PLOP

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan kesejatian baekhyun, chanyeol mulai menuju lubang anal baekhyun dan langsung meneroboskan 3 jari panjangnya kedalam sana

"ARRRRRRGHH"

baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali, rasanya benar-benar sakit. chanyeol menggerakan ketiga jarinya dengan sangat brutal, ia membuat pola seperti menggunting dan melebarkannya dengan paksa

"Chan-HMMMPPH"

suara baekhyun kembali teredam setelah sehun melesakan seluruh kejantanan miliknya kedalam mulut baekhyun

"Ahhhh fuck! hangat sekali" ucapnya sambil menempelkan kepala baekhyun dengan selangkangannya

Hmppphh.. Hmmmph

Sehun menggerakan kepala baekhyun dengan kasar pula, sering kali wajah baekhyun bertabrakan dengan bulu kelamin sehun yang sangat lebat

Hanbin tidak tinggal diam, ia membuka ikatan sabuk yang melilit tangan baekhyun dan mengubah posisi baekhyun yang tadinya terlentang menjadi terduduk, ia kemudian mulai memposisikan diri duduk dibelakang tubuh baekhyun dan menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sempurna itu dengan punggung baekhyun, tangannya juga mulai menggerayangi dada baekhyun dengan meremas dan memilin kedua putingnya

Setelah dirasa cukup, chanyeol mencabut ketiga jarinya dan membuka paha baekhyun dengan paksa, dengan gerakan cepat ia melesakan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit itu

JLEBBB

HMMPPRRRPPHH..

teriakan baekhyun tertahan oleh kesejatian sehun yang masih memenuhi kerongkongannya, hal itu ternyata membuat sehun melenguh nikmat karena getaran hangat dari mulut baekhyun pada kejantanannya

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, nikmat sekali! lubang itu mencengkeram kejantannya dengan sangat erat, ini bahkan terasa lebih nikmat dari lubang manapun yang pernah chanyeol masuki

PLOK PLOK PLOK

chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang amat sangat brutal. darah segar tiba-tiba mengucur dengan sangat deras dari dalam lubang anal baekhyun saking kasarnya permainan yang chanyeol lakukan

Baekhyun terus menangis dengan kondisi masih menghisap kejantanan sehun, rasanya sangat sakit. baekhyun bahkan lebih memilih untuk mati saja daripada harus merasakan kesakitan seperti ini

Dalam kondisi seperti ini baekhyun teringat kata-kata yang pernah dikatakan mendiang ibunya sewaktu ia masih kecil

 _'Baekhyun ah.. akan ada saatnya ibu harus pergi meninggalkan mu seorang diri, akan tiba saat dimana kau memiliki keluarga sendiri, dan saat itu tiba.. jagalah keluarga mu itu dengan baik, dan jika bisa.. carilah seorang pria yang baik yang bisa menjagamu kelak nak, layani ia sebaik yang engkau bisa. pastikan apa yang menjadi hak suamimu kelak tidak menjadi milik orang lain juga, kau mengerti sayang? '_

 _Baekhyun yang kala itu masih berusia delapan thn hanya mampu terdiam bingung dengan perkataan ibunya_

 _'kenapa pria eomma? baekhyun kan laki-laki, bukankah seharusnya baekhyun menikah dengan seorang wanita? '_

 _wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya itu 'jika sudah tiba saatnya nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa ibu meminta mu untuk mencari seorang pria, bukan seorang wanita'_

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar perkataan ibunya meskipun sebenarnya ia masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya_

 _'Kemari sayang, ibu ingin memelukmu'..._

 _Baekhyun menurut dan masuk kedalam pelukan ibunya yang hangat_

 _'Aigoo anak ibu sekarang sudah besar ya.. ' ucap wanita cantik itu sambil mengecupi kening anak semata wayangnya itu_

Tepat setelah sehun melepaskan kejantanan nya dari mulut baekhyun, pria mungil itu menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. rasanya sangat sesak, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya donghae, ia tidak mampu menjaga apa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi hak suaminya saja. entah bagaimana sekarang ia bisa bertatap muka dengan donghae lagi, ia benar-benar sudah kotor sekarang

PLAKKK

tamparan itu lagi, sehun menamparnya dengan sangat kuat sampai darah keluar dari mulutnya

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Darah segar itu keluar lagi dari bibir mungilnya

"Berhenti menangis jalang, harus berapa kali aku memberimu pelajaran huh?" sehun berujar dengan nada yang sangat menusuk

"aaaaah fuck! aku sampai.. "

CROTT

Mino sampai untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia bermasturbasi sendiri sampai akhirnya ia klimaks tepat di depan wajah baekhyun

wajah manis baekhyun kini sudah dipenuhi oleh lendir sewarna keputihan milik pria berpenampilan nyentrik itu

"Hiks.. " baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis, tidak ia pedulikan bentakan dan pukulan yang dilayangkan sehun dan hanbin untuknya, ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.. menangis sekeras mungkin sampai rasa sesak di dalam dadanya lenyap tak bersisa

.

.

Donghae memandang ponsel miliknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, semakin ia diam semakin berkecamuk pula pikiran di dalam kepalanya. kenapa ia terus mengkhawatirkan baekhyun? istrinya itu baik-baik saja bukan?

Drrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt

Donghae cukup terkejut karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. ia cukup mengernyit bingung ketika melihat ID si penelepon

PIIP

"yoboseyo dara ssi, wae? tumben sekali kau menelepon ku malam-malam begini"

"..."

"Ne? kau tau aku ada di myeongnan?"

"..."

"Sekarang juga?"

Donghae melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sudah hampir tengah malam. apa tidak apa-apa ia menerima ajakan dara?

Ah sudahlah, lagipula ia juga tidak bisa tidur..

Donghae kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil dompet serta jaket lusuh miliknya

.

.

keringat dan peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh chanyeol dan baekhyun, sudah cukup lama ia menyetubuhi baekhyun dan ia belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan orgasme, ia malah asik mencumbui bibir baekhyun. baekhyun sendiri sudah orgasme sebanyak dua kali, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, ia hanya terus terdiam dengan pandangan kosong

"aaaahh.. ahhhh"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat dirasa orgasme itu akan segera datang

"si-sial.."

Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat ketika denyutan diarea kejantanannya itu terasa semakin menjadi

PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK

CROTT.. CROTT

"ARRRGHHH FUCK!"

Seluruh tubuhnya mengejan dengan kencang, urat-urat disekitar lehernya tercetak sempurna dan bola matanya memutih saat dirasa ejakulasi itu datang menyambutnya

Bisa dibilang ini adalah ejakulasi terhebat sepanjang 25 thn ia hidup di dunia, rasanya benar-benar plong dan puas sekali..chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh telanjang baekhyun, untuk sesaat tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata baekhyun, pandangannya terlihat kosong dan sangat sendu. Chanyeol terdiam, apa sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan?

"Hyung.. ayo cepat tukar posisi, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Chanyeol tersadar kemudian dan segera melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang baekhyun, posisi itu langsung digantikan oleh membalik tubuh baekhyun menjadi menungging dan menyetubuhinya dengan posisi doggy

JLEBB..

"HMMRRGHH AHHH FUCK!" sehun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas saking nikmatnya cengkraman dinding anus baekhyun pada kejantanannya

"Hisap ini baekhyun ssi.."

Hanbin menjambak rambut ibu tirinya itu dan memaksanya untuk mengoral kejantanannya

Bobby dan mino terus menggerayangi tubuh baekhyun dengan cara mencium dan menjilati tiap jengkal dari tubuh pria mungil itu

Melihat baekhyun yang terdiam tanpa memberikan perlawanan berarti itu sedikitnya membuat chanyeol merasa bersalah, tapi buru-buru ia menghilangkan perasaan kasihannya itu, ia memilih untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan memandangi baekhyun yang tengah digerayangi oleh 4 pria sekaligus dengan rokok yang ia selipkan di bibir tebalnya..

.

.

Donghae dan dara bertemu disebuah kedai makanan 24 jam, dara memintanya untuk bertemu disini karena wanita berusia 30 thn itu bilang dia ingin minum, kakeknya yang memang tinggal di myeongnan baru saja meninggal tadi pagi dan untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, ia meminta donghae untuk menemaninya

"Kau tau darimana aku ada disini?"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku, dia bilang kau dipindah tugaskan ke myeongnan untuk satu minggu ke depan"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti "aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kakekmu dara ssi, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke upacara pemakaman kakekmu"

Dara tersenyum "tidak apa-apa donghae ssi, dengan kau datang kemari saja aku sudah sangat senang"

"Aku punya soju khusus yang aku beli di pasar myeongnan tadi sore, soju ini adalah favorit keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun, kau harus mencobanya donghae ssi"

Ucap dara sambil membuka penutup botol itu dan menuangkan isinya pada cangkir donghae

"kamshamnida dara ssi.."

"kita bersulang.."

TIING

donghae meminum soju itu dalam satu kali teguk

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu donghae ssi, apa ada masalah?"

"Apa terlalu terlihat?"

Dara tersenyum "Ne.."

Donghae balas tersenyum, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang

"Ani, aku hanya sedang mengkhawatikan baekhyun saja"

"Baekhyun? ada apa dengannya?"

Dara kembali menuangkan soju kedalam cangkir donghae

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan"

Ucap donghae setelah meminum soju dari cangkir yang dara berikan lagi

"Bukankah ia bersama dengan putera-puteramu? kenapa kau harus merasa risau? mereka pasti akan menjaga baekhyun dengan baik"

"Justru itu yang aku khawatirkan, mungkin ini terdengar sangat berlebihan tapi jujur saja aku kurang mempercayai anak-anak ku"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit ragu saja"

Donghae mulai memegangi kepalanya sendiri, ia merasa tempat ini mulai berputar-putar 180° pusing sekali rasanya..

"Wae donghae ssi? apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ani.. hanya saja aku merasa sedikit pusing"

"Oh begitukah? mungkin kau harus minum satu cangkir lagi.. "

GLUKK

Donghae kembali meminum soju pemberian dara, hanya saja rasa pusing itu terasa semakin menjadi-jadi

"Ahhhh... "

"Donghae ssi.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menatap bayangan dara yang terlihat berkunang-kunang dimatanya, lambat laun donghae mulai kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya

DUK

Kepala donghae tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja makan setelah ia pingsan sepenuhnya, dara hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan..

.

.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Crottt.. Crottt

"AHHHHHHH F*CK!"

sehun menanamkan kejantanannya dengan sangat dalam dilubang anal baekhyun saat ejakulasi itu datang, tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh keringat namun tidak menutup rasa kepuasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya

PLOP..

saat sehun melepaskan kejantanan nya, cairan sewarna putih keabu-abuan itu terlihat merembes keluar bercampur dengan noda darah dari anus baekhyun..

"Sekarang giliran ku.. "

"Ya park hanbin, kau lupa kau punya hutang 1 juta won padaku? Dimana sopan santunmu"

"Aish lalu apa hubungannya hutang satu juta won dengan berhubungan sex?"

"Aku yang akan menikmati tubuhnya lebih dulu, setelah itu mino dan kau dapat giliran terakhir.. "

"YA! bagaimana bisa-"

"YA! Kalau begitu bayar hutangmu padaku sekarang juga, apa kau bisa..?"

"Aish jinja.. "

hanbin mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan tinjunya pada lelaki bernama bobby itu..

"Minggir kau.. "

Bobby sengaja menyenggol bahu hanbin untuk mengejek bungsu keluarga park itu, lelaki bergigi seperti kelinci itu mulai menggesekan kejantanan tegang miliknya pada lubang hangat milik baekhyun

JLEB

Hmmmphhh AHHH

Baekhyun mengernyit sakit lagi, lubangnya terasa sangat perih sekarang, setelah ini ia masih harus melayani hanbin dan juga mino. Ia tidak tau apakah is bisa bertahan atau tidak

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"shittt... jalang ini ketat sekali"

Bobby terbuai dalam kenikmatan saat penis besarnya dijepit dengan sangat erat oleh lubang ketat itu.. baekhyun masih dalam posisi menungging dengan bobby yang menyangga tubuhnya, baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri

"Sekarang hisap milikku sayang.. aku sudah tidak tahan.. "

Mino membuka mulut baekhyun lebar-lebar dan memasukan penis miliknya kedalam mulut baekhyun, baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, oleh karena itu mino menggerakan pinggulnya dan kepala baekhyun secara berlawanan arah menggunakan tangannya

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca, entah kenapa melihat baekhyun yang terdiam tanpa memberikan perlawanan itu sedikit menganggu pikirannya, perasaan iba itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan menggerogoti hatinya

"Kau menikmatinya?.."

Chanyeol menatap adiknya sehun yang duduk disampingnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer saja, tubuhnya masih dipenuhi oleh keringat dengan sebatang rokok yang ia nyalakan

"Tentu aku menikmatinya.. " balas chanyeol yang kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada baekhyun

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika appa tau soal ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran saja"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "appa mungkin akan melenyapkan kita.. "

"Begitukah?.. "

CROTT CROTT CROTT

"ahhhhhh... "

Bobby melenguh panjang saat ejakulasinya datang, dengan cepat mino mengantikan posisi bobby dan mulai menyetubuhi baekhyun

JLEBB..

lagi-lagi baekhyun hanya menutup matanya sebentar tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali dan jujur saja itu sangat menganggu chanyeol

"Aku akan menyetubuhi nya sekali lagi, tubuhnya terlalu nikmat jika hanya dijamah satu kali. bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol melirik sehun sekilas dan menghela nafas pelan "ani.. aku rasa sudah cukup"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. "

Sehun kembali berjalan mendekati baekhyun bermaksud untuk menyetubuhi pria mungil itu sekali lagi

.

.

Dara memandangi donghae yang terbaring dikamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, pria itu terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat ditubuhnya sedangkan dara sendiri hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam saja

Menghela nafas pelan, dara menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menjamah kejantanan donghae yang masih tertidur, ia memasukan kejantanan besar itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengoralnya secara perlahan

"Ahhh.. "

Donghae menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan donghae mulai membesar dan membesar sampai pada posisi maksimal

Samar-samar donghae mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, pandangan masih kabur dan saat ia melihat dara yang tengah mengulum penisnya ia pun tersenyum lembut

"Baekhyun ah.. "

DEG

dara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum

"Baekhyun sayang aku sangat merindukanmu.. "

Dara masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya, dengan buru-buru ia melepaskan bra dan juga celana dalamnya hingga kini ia pun telanjang bulat sama seperti donghae

Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandangi dara yang ia kira baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh cinta

"Sayang.. aku merindukanmu"

Donghae memeluk dara dengan erat, ia menciumi dan mencumbui dara dengan sangat mesra

Dara masih terdiam ditempatnya saat donghae tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya dan menindihnya

"Hyung menginginkanmu sayang.. "

CUP

Pria itu mengecup bibir dara dengan sangat lembut

Ia mulai memposisikan kejantanan miliknya pada lubang vagina dara

JLEBBB

HMMMMMPHHH

dara membekap mulutnya sendiri saat kejantanan donghae mencoba menerobos masuk liang perawannya

"eeyy.. kenapa berdarah sayang? seperti perawan saja, padahal aku sudah sering menidurimu.. "

Dara masih tetap menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia kemudian mencium bibir donghae untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di area vaginanya

Ckkpmmhh ckkphh ckkph

Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur dan mengeram pelan takala merasakan lubang vagina itu mencengkram kuat penis besarnya

Dara memeluk pundak donghae dengan erat, ia menutup matanya dengan pilu

'Maafkan aku baekhyun ah' gumamnya lirih dalam hati

.

.

CROTT CROTTT CROTTT

"Ahhhhhhh.. "

Mino ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia puas sekali setelah menikmati tubuh seseorang yang baru ia tahu adalah ibu tiri dari park bersaudara itu.. ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini pada istri ayah mereka sendiri? tapi mino tidak peduli, yang terpenting sekarang hasratnya sudah tersalurkan dan ia merasa sangat puas

JLEBBB..

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Hmmmphh

Baekhyun menutup matanya lagi saat hanbin mulai menikmati tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah penuh oleh cairan sperma entah milik siapa, belum lagi luka memar dan darah yang mengering yang ia dapat karena telah berani melawan. ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menangis, rasanya ia ingin mati saja, yang paling ia takutkan adalah saat ia bertemu donghae nanti, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ckppmh.. Ckkphmph

Hanbin mencium bibir baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu sambil memelintir kedua puting baekhyun, sodokannya pada bagian Selatan tubuh baekhyun juga semakin kencang saja, sehun yang berdiri disampingnya hanya terdiam sambil merokok menunggu giliran untuk kembali menggagahi ibu tirinya itu

Hanbin cukup beringas kali ini, ia menyetubuhi baekhyun dengan berbagai macam posisi. hingga 30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan ejakulasinya

CROTT CROTT

BRUKK

"AHHHHHH"

Hanbin ambruk diatas tubuh baekhyun, dengan terengah engah ia menatap baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka memar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya

"YA! Bangun, kenapa kau pingsan huh?" hanbin menepuk dengan kasar wajah baekhyun dengan tangannya

Melihat itu chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju arah baekhyun, ia langsung mendorong kasar tubuh adiknya dan memeriksa keadaan baekhyun. wajahnya sangat pucat dengan bibir berwarna putih kaku

"Baekhyun ssi.. baekhyun ssi YA! Bangun baekhyun ssi"

Chanyeol panik, ia panik sekali melihat keadaan baekhyun yang sangat mengenaskan

Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuh baekhyun seadanya dan mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal

"Ya hyung, aku masih ingin menyetubuhinya"

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT DIA HAMPIR SAJA MATI? GUNAKAN OTAKMU ITU BRENGSEK!"

chanyeol menatap sehun dengan tajam dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan bangunan tua itu, meninggalkan sehun hanbin bobby dan mino yang terdiam kaku melihat apa yang telah chanyeol lakukan...

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nyempet-nyempetin update sebelum Bulan puasa 😂 berhubung bentar lagi puasa jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan di update kalo udah buka, kalo author update nya siang ntar puasa kalian bisa pada batal wkwk jangan nanya fast update atau enggak, semua itu tergantung dari kalian. semakin banyak review yang masuk semakin cepat pula author update chapter baru, semakin dikit yang ngasih review semakin lama juga author update chapter baru :v tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi ko ff ini bakalan tamat 😂

Yaudah deh segitu aja dulu, see you in the next chapter guys~


	5. Chapter 5

Halo.. bukan untuk update chapter tapi author cuma mau tanya aja kira2 masih ada gak ya yang nungguin ff ini? author sengaja ga update chapter baru karena emang review yang masuk dikit.. bisa aja ff nya di lanjut asalkan yang review nya juga banyak.. author ga pernah matok review gede kok.. cukup 10 review per chapter juga author udah seneng.. tapi faktanya yang review tiap chapter tuh paling banyak cuma 7-8 orang aja padahal yang baca ada ribuan orang.. simple nya aja sih author bakalan cepet update chapter baru kalo ada timbal baliknya juga dari kalian..

semua keputusan ada ditangan kalian ko.. kalo kalian mau ff nya lanjut ya author persilahkan buat ngasih review.. tapi kalo enggak ya gpp.. author akan stop ff ini sampe disini aja udah ..


	6. Chapter 6

1 bulan kemudian

"h-hamil?"

Dokter cantik itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah

"Iya tuan park baekhyun, usia kandungan anda sudah memasuki usia 2 minggu. selamat"

Baekhyun tergagu ditempatnya..

Dia.. Hamil?

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di halte bus sendirian, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30 malam. tapi baekhyun tidak peduli, rasanya ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian..

Sudah 1 bulan semejak donghae dipindahtugaskan ke myeongnan, ia tidak pulang lagi semenjak saat itu. melalui telepon pria itu berkata jika sekarang ia sudah di angkat menjadi seorang kontraktor dan ditugaskan untuk memantau pembangunan cabang perusahaan baru disana secara penuh

Hal itu menyebabkan ia tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat, meninggalkan baekhyun bersama 3 pria lainnya yang haus akan tubuhnya..

Selama itu pula baekhyun terus dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu bejat ke tiga putra tirinya, hampir setiap hari ia diperkosa secara bergiliran oleh mereka

Pernah suatu waktu ia hendak kabur dari rumah tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ia teringat akan donghae suaminya.. pernah juga ia berusaha untuk melaporkan semua berbuatan keji ketiga putranya pada polisi namun hal itu diketahui oleh sehun dan berakhir dengan ia yang dipukuli sampai babak belur

Entahlah.. rasanya ia sangat tidak ingin berada dirumah untuk sekarang..

Hamil?

Usia kandungannya baru menginjak angka 2 minggu, ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari janin yang ia kandung sekarang

Tapi baekhyun yakin bukan donghae ayah dari calon bayi nya

Kenapa?

Karena siklus kehamilan pada seorang pria sedikt berbeda dengan wanita..

Seorang pria yang memiliki rahim akan mengandung apabila ia telah masuk masa subur.

Masa subur pada seorang pria yang mempunyai rahim biasanya terjadi setiap satu minggu dalam satu bulan, biasanya juga selalu diawali dengan keluarnya darah menstruasi dari anal si pria tersebut di pagi atau siang hari tepat di hari pertama masa subur dalam waktu 15-30 menit saja

Baekhyun ingat betul ketika ia menikah dengan donghae, ia belum masuk pada masa suburnya

Ia baru mendapat menstruasinya kembali di hari dimana donghae pergi ke myeongnan.. atau lebih tepatnya hari dimana ia diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh ketiga anak tirinya dan juga 2 orang temannya

Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya pedih, sesering apapun seorang uke berhubungan badan, tetap tidak akan menghasilkan anak jika si uke tersebut belum masuk masa subur

Parahnya saat masa subur itu datang, ia justru malah dihamili oleh pria yang bukan suaminya

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung sekarang karena ada 5 orang pria yang menidurinya ketika ia sedang masuk masa subur

Tapi feeling baekhyun mengatakan.. chanyeol lah pria yang paling bertanggung jawab atas janin yang ada dalam kandungannya saat ini

Kenapa?

Karena pria itulah yang pertama kali menyemburkan spermanya pada rahim baekhyun malam itu.. ia yang pertama kali memperkosanya saat baekhyun sedang dalam masa subur

Tapi baekhyun juga tidak bisa yakin 100% terhadap asumsinya, karena bisa saja sperma chanyeol itu tidak subur dan tidak berhasil membuahi sel telurnya..

Entahlah.. baekhyun benar-benar bingung dan sedih sekarang, airmatanya terus mengalir sendu

Ia hamil tapi bukan karena suaminya, ia juga tidak tau siapa ayah dari calon bayi yang ia kandung..

.

.

Malam itu, seorang pria cantik berambut hitam legam segelap malam berjalan pelan dengan rasa lelah luar biasa

Menjalani 3 pekerjaan sekaligus setiap harinya bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, pagi hari ia harus menjadi loper koran yang berkeliling dari satu kompleks ke kompleks lainnya

Lalu siangnya ia harus menjadi cleaning service di salah satu tempat industri plastik

Setelah itu dari sore sampai malam ia harus menjadi badut yang menjadi icon di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di seoul

Rasanya sangat melelahkan.. tubuhnya terasa patah semua..

Tanpa terasa ia sudah duduk di bangku halte bus, ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30 malam

Bis terakhir sudah lewat sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.. ia ketinggalan bus.. ia tidak tau harus pulang menggunakan apa sekarang..

WUSSSHH

bulu kuduk pria itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak

Ia merinding.. tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang pria kecil tengah tertunduk dalam diam

DEG

jantungnya berdegup kencang.. kenapa menyeramkan sekali? malam-malam begini pria itu duduk seorang diri sambil menunduk dalam dengan pakaian serba putih

GLUK

dia meneguk ludahnya kaku.. apa jangan-jangan?

Pria kecil itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak dan berdiri

"Eh, cantik sekali" gumam pria yang satunya lagi spontan

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pria kecil itu berjalan ketengah jalan raya dengan raut wajah datar

"apa yang dia lakukan?"

Pria yang satunya lagi masih memperhatikan dalam bingung

BRUUUUMM

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Bola matanya langsung membulat begitu sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sontak ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak kencang

"HEYY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"

TIIN TIIN TIIN

mobil itu terus melaju tanpa kendali, sepertinya si pemilik mobil tengah mabuk, dengan cepat pria cantik itu berlari ke tengah jalan dan mendorong pria kecil tadi hingga tersungkur di pinggir jalan

BRUUUUMMM

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! KAU INGIN MATI!"

Tanpa sadar ia berteriak emosi, ia kesal sekali melihat orang yang berpikiran pendek seperti pria ini

Pria kecil itu berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku? seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati"

Pria itu terdiam melihat lelehan airmata dari si pria kecil di depannya

Apa sebegitu beratnya kah kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani sampai ia berpikir untuk bunuh diri?

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati hiks.. "

"h-heyy kenapa kau menangis? a-aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan mu saja"

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau? kau tidak tau sesulit apa hidup yang harus aku jalani"

"Seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup mu sendiri. apa kau pikir masalahmu akan selesai jika kau bunuh diri?"

Pria kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, ia terus menangis dan menangis tersedu-sedu

Pria di depannya hanya mampu menatap iba

"Aku luhan.. sepertinya kau butuh teman untuk bicara, jika kau mau. kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, kau bisa percaya padaku"

Pria kecil itu terdiam, ia melirik pria cantik di depannya diam-diam

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah dengan perasaan gusar, ia terus mondar mandir tidak jelas menunggu baekhyun pulang

"Ck, kemana orang itu pergi? sudah malam begini kenapa belum pulang juga"

"Hyung.. "

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Chanyeol tergugu "tidak ada.. "

"Apa kau menunggu baekhyun pulang?"

Chanyeol terdiam lagi

"Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini.. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi hyung, aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan baekhyun diam-diam"

Melihat chanyeol yang hanya mampu mematung, sehun hanya mampu menghela nafas

"Saat baekhyun tertidur diruang tamu waktu itu aku tahu kau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar, dan aku juga masih sangat ingat dengan jelas ketika kita memperkosanya di gedung kosong waktu itu, kau membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit dan bahkan rela menguras seluruh tabunganmu agar baekhyun mendapat perawatan terbaik"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sehun? Aku melakukan itu karena rasa bersalah, bukan karena aku menyukainya"

"Aku tidak bilang kau menyukainya hyung"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam, merasa bodoh dengan ucapannya

"Jika kau memang merasa bersalah padanya, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak melakukan hal keji itu padanya. kau yang pertama kali berniat untuk menyetubuhinya, kau juga yang menghasut aku dan hanbin untuk memperkosanya juga. sekarang saat kau mulai menaruh perhatian padanya dengan alibi rasa bersalah apa kau pikir aku akan percaya? semuanya sudah sangat jelas hyung"

Chanyeol speechless, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal asumsi sehun

"Sudahlah aku lelah, aku mau tidur"

.

.

"Biadab sekali mereka, jika aku menjadi dirimu sudah pasti akan aku potong penis mereka satu persatu"

Mereka duduk di bangku taman kota yang sudah sangat sepi karena tengah malam

"Tapi.. apapun itu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup mu sendiri baek, itu sangat tidak disukai tuhan"

Baekhyun mengangguk "aku tau aku salah.. maafkan aku"

Luhan tersenyum "Yasudah sekarang bagaimana? apa kau ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "kalau bisa aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah, aku takut mereka akan-"

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara kalau begitu"

"Apa?"

Luhan tersenyum "kau boleh tinggal dirumahku dulu jika kau mau.. aku tidak akan tega jika membiarkanmu tinggal bersama anak-anak tirimu, setidaknya kau bisa tinggal sampai suamimu pulang"

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya pelan dan tersenyum cerah

"b-benarkah? t-terimakasih luhan ssi"

"iya sama-sama"

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur

Perasaannya sangat gelisah sekarang, ia bangkit lagibdari kasur dan mengambil jaket lusuh yang tergantung di dinding

Diam-diam ia keluar rumah dan pergi mencari baekhyun menggunakan motor bututnya

.

.

.

JDERRRR

hujan deras diiringi petir menggelegar hebat diluar

"Diluar cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, untung kita sudah sampai dirumah"

Luhan menyiapkan satu panci penuh berisi ramen

"Sudah matang.. ayo makan"

Baekhyun tersenyum "terimakasih"

"Tapi luhan ssi, sepertinya besok aku akan mencari kerja"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung padamu, setidaknya aku juga harus punya penghasilan"

"Hmm.. begini saja, aku punya kenalan seorang tukang jahit di daerah sini. dia sering menerima banyak orderan dan pastinya ia membutuhkan pekerja tambahan, aku bisa merekomendasikan mu padanya jika kau mau. kau bisa menjahit kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias "tentu saja aku mau luhan ssi, aku bisa menjahit"

"Okee, besok akan aku antar kau kesana"

.

.

Pagi ini donghae sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia antusias sekali karena rencananya hari ini ia akan pulang.. banyak oleh-oleh yang sudah ia beli untuk anak dan istrinya

"Donghae ssi.. "

"Ya? tuan jungsoo, ada apa anda kemari?"

Donghae cukup terkejut melihat jungsoo yang merupakan atasannya tiba-tiba datang ke mess

"Hari ini bisakah kau tidak pulang dulu? kinerjamu sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan proyek pembangunan kita donghae ssi"

"Tapi saya harus pulang, sudah satu bulan lebih saya disini dan meninggalkan keluarga saya di myeongnan"

"Aku akan membayarmu 3 kali lipat jika kau mau untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, ayolah donghae ssi, kau sudah diangkat menjadi kontraktor tetap di perusahaan kami, seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik"

Donghae terdiam, benar juga apa yang atasannya itu ucapkan, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali

"Baik, saya mengerti.. "

.

.

"Bagaimana? dia tidak jadi pulang kan?"

"Tidak nyonya, saya berhasil meyakinkan dia untuk tetap tinggal disini"

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi"

"Baik, saya permisi nyonya"

Dara tersenyum puas, sekali lagi ia berhasil menahan donghae agar tidak pulang

Ya

Dara berhasil menciptakan konspirasi licik, proyek pembangunan perusahaan yang dikerjakan donghae adalah merupakan cabang perusahaan milik paman nya dara

Atas permintaan dara, donghae yang awalnya hanya seorang kuli bangunan akhirnya diangkat menjadi kontraktor tetap disana. dengan begitu dara jadi punya alasan lebih agar donghae tetap tinggal di myeongnan

Dara bahkan sengaja menyita ponsel donghae agar pria itu tidak bisa menghubungi istrinya

Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri

"Sekarang kita bisa lebih sering bersama dengan ayahmu nak.. "

.

.

Sehun dan hanbin berdiri disamping tempat tidur chanyeol

"Uhukk.. Uhukk"

Kakak tertuanya itu pulang jam 4 subuh dengan kondisi basah kuyup

Alhasil sekarang pria caplang itu hanya bisa meringkuk lemah di dalam selimut

"Demam hanya karena mencari pria kecil itu.. ini sungguh menggelikan"

"Sudahlah, kalian pergi kerja saja sana. aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas "kau yakin? Aku bisa mengambil cuti jika kau mau"

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Sehun berdecak kesal "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hyung? kenapa kau sampai harus repot-repot mencari baekhyun? sudah bagus dia tidak pulang kerumah"

"Apa kau gila? apa kata appa nanti jika tau istrinya tidak ada dirumah?"

Sehun terdiam kesal

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.. kau jaga diri baik baik hyung"

Ucap hanbin mencoba menengahi

Setelah kepergian kedua adiknya, chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya

Kenapa ia melakukan ini?

Demam hanya karena mencari pria kecil yang sejatinya ia benci

Kenapa?

Entahlah..

Chanyeol tidak tahu.. ia hanya merasa resah saja jika pria mungil itu tidak berada disekitarnya.. lagipula akan sangat beresiko jika ayahnya pulang nanti dan tidak mendapati baekhyun dirumah

"Ah.. Menyusahkan saja"

.

.

"Kau diterima.. "

"B-benarkah?"

Luhan dan baekhyun tersenyum bersamaan

"Selamat baek.. "

"Hari ini aku punya 500 orderan jahitan kaos, apa kau bisa menjahitkan 100 kaos untukku?"

"Apa? 100? Itu banyak sekali hyomin, apa kau gila?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi lu? aku dituntut harus mengejarkan semuanya dalam waktu 3 hari sedangkan aku masih kekurangan orang, aku dan 3 orang karyawan ku yang lain sudah mengerjakan 300 kaos. sisanya masih ada 200 kaos lagi, untuk sisanya bisa kita bagi 2, aku 100 dan baekhyun 100. bagaimana?

"t-tentu akan aku coba"

"Baek apa kau yakin? jumlahnya banyak sekali, apa kau bisa?"

"Aku yakin aku bisa lu, kau tenang saja"

"Yasudah, tapi ingat! Kau jangan sampai kelelahan, sekarang kau sedang mengandung baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum "iya, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Kau tenang saja, jika pekerjaan mu bagus aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikanmu komisi"

"Yasudah, hyomin aku titip baekhyun padamu ya, aku harus pergi kerja dulu"

Hyomin tersenyum

"Baek aku pergi ya"

"Iya, hati-hati lu.. "

.

.

Luhan sampai di pabrik plastik yang menjadi ladang pencahariannya yang lain

Ia segera mengganti pakaian cleaning service diloker miliknya

"Luhan.. "

Luhan menoleh dan ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah kesal "wae..?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengabaikan perasaanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lu berhentilah bersikap seperti ini.. kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama"

Luhan mengernyit kesal "kau juga tau jika aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu park sehun"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku miskin?"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan, hidupnya tidak pernah tenang semenjak ia bekerja disini. sehun, salah satu karyawan tetap di sini selalu menganggunya dan mengemis cinta darinya

Sungguh luhan kesal sekali.. ia sudah sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya ditambah lagi tingkah sehun yang membuat ia semakin lelah

"Lu jawab aku, apa yang membuatmu selalu menolak perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak suka pria kasar yang suka mabuk sepertimu park sehun"

Sehun langsung terdiam

"Sudah jelas kan? kalau begitu aku pergi, aku harus bekerja"

"Luhan tunggu"

Sehun dengan cepat mencengkeram tangan luhan

"Apalagi?"

"Aku janji akan beubah, asal kau mau menerima cintaku"

Luhan semakin merasa risih dibuatnya, buru-buru ia lepaskan tangan sehun dan pergi secepat mungkin

Sungguh ia sangat tidak menyukai sehun, sikap dan perilakunya itu membuat luhan sangat ilfeel..

"Luhan.. "

"Shit.. "

Sehun memukul udara kosong dengan perasaan kesal, kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkan cinta luhan?

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol yang berusaha terlelap kembali terusik saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Ck.. "

Sambil berdecak kesal ia berusaha bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keruang depan untuk membuka pintu

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita dewasa yang chanyeol perkirakan seusia dengan ayahnya

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat

"Kau pasti chanyeol kan? perkenalkan, aku soyou.. kakak dari mendiang ibumu, aku bibimu chanyeol ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Itu bagian baekhyun menstruasi tuh halu banget sumpah, tapi anggep aja beneran ya wkwk

Okeee, makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nungguin ff ini. seperti biasa, kalo dichapter ini yang review nyampe 10 orang (kalo bisa sih lebih), author bakalan up lagi chapter berikutnya..

See you in the next chap ~


End file.
